Reunion
by Lauka2
Summary: Robin's best childhood friend has gone as crazy and insane as the Joker. Now he tries to figure out how to save her from complete insanity before it's too late. DickxOC
1. Chapter 1

So this have been lying on my computer for a long time... a really long time. So it might be a little obvious where I have filled a little in since my writing style's changed since I started this.

But it's Young Justice X3 I love that series and I hope that this does it justice!

I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters. That right goes to DC Comics and WB. I own only this story and the Danian race

* * *

She looked around in the dull castle and sighed. She was bored as usual. She was the princess of an entire planet, but she had no one to talk to. She felt alone in the castle and wished for nothing else but to go back to earth. Back to where she had been raised. Back to the humans where she could live as a normal person. Back to the Wayne Mansion. Back to him. She closed her eyes and pictured him. His black hair and blue eyes. She missed him more than anything on earth. More than the diversity of the way humans looked. The only big difference on her own planet was the number of fingers people had. Three or four. She had four fingers herself. She looked at her hand and sighed again. She missed having an excuse to have five fingers. She looked over the planet. One thing she didn't miss from Gotham was the noise from the cars and other transportation devices. They polluted the earth, and would probably destroy this planet's eco system. She looked at all the green trees in the garden and sighed.

"Why do you have to live so far away?" she asked into the thin air. She turned around to find a stranger standing in the doorway "who are you?" she asked in a harsh and cold voice. She knew she could fight off almost every enemy she would ever face, but she was still cautious. The person in front of her had some sort glass instead of the top of his skull, and she could see his brain. His skin was almost white and his eyes had a faint yellow glow to them.

"My name is Psimon" he stepped closer to her and smiled "and I can get you to earth. That's what you want, isn't it?"

"How do you know what I want, stranger?" she looked at him and felt her heart beat faster. She wanted nothing, nothing but the chance to go to earth.

#because I can read your mind# he thought, and she could hear it. He had made a mental link between them, and she was scared at how easily he had done it.

"How can you establish a mind connection, so easily, to a danian?" she readied herself in case he would try to do anything to her mentally.

"You just weren't expecting anything like me having mental powers, so your guards weren't up. But do you want to go to earth or not?"

"What do you gain from it?" she felt her curiosity being awakened.

"Nothing but your gratitude I presume. I only want what's best for you" he smiled to himself. She didn't know, but he was manipulating her every word. He had taken care of the guards, but he knew that the danians would never let their princess be guarded so little. They probably had some sort of surveillance up in the room. So he needed to make her come quietly and willingly with him.

"What if I don't want to go to earth?" she said in a shaky voice.

"I know you want to. You haven't thought of much else for a long time, have you?"

"How can you know?"

"I can read your mind. And I can tell that your mind is filled with thoughts about the earth. And about the humans and a certain human in particular" he smiled as she widened her eyes "I can take you to him" he held out his hand. He knew she would go with him now. He had felt her affection towards the boy, as merely the memory of his voice would fill her thoughts with happiness.

"If you can take me to him, you will have my gratitude" she reached out for his hand and was about to grab it.

"Princess no!" the guards came in and yelled. But too late. Psimon grabbed her hand and had taken control over her mind. She looked at the guards.

#stay down# she said in her mind, making them all curl up in pain. She had used the link she shared with every danian to command them. Psimon smiled and made her lead him to the Zeta beams, beaming them back to earth.

When they arrived, he guided her to the Joker. The Joker smiled a big grin as he saw the girl coming towards him. She had once before been in his grasp, but she had escaped somehow.

"Well if it isn't little Lovestruck!" he said in a jolly tone and went over and held her shoulder. Then he looked at Psimon "and what gives me the honor of having this little gem here?" his tone became deeper and more serious as he spoke to him.

"The light, wishes for her to become our ally. We heard that you once made her a villain, we want you to do it again" he smiled as he beamed himself away again.

"Well then" the Joker turned to her and smiled "what shall we do with you?" he laughed loudly and evilly as he went to her. He took out a knife and cut a small wound on her cheek. Her eyes widened and she screamed, falling to the ground holding her head.

"Seems like you remember the time you were here. Good" The Joker said and laughed again.

* * *

So that was first chapter. I hope that it isn't too confusing o.O

But it probably is since you don't really know much about how my brain functions ^^' But it will all be explained later.

And next chapter will be much more confusing since I had no idea what I was writing...


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter.

I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters. That right goes to DC Comics and WB. I own only this story, the Danian race and Carmen Ericson

* * *

"I have a mission for you" Batman said as he entered the cave.

"That was blunt" Kid flash said and looked at Batman "so what's it about?"

"You have to neutralize a new enemy" Batman said and looked at the team "we don't have that much information on her, so if you can't neutralize her, gather as much information as you can" he looked at M'Gann "as much as you possibly can"

"Got it" she said and swallowed hard "I'll try"

"Good, that's all I can ask for" he looked back to the screen and was about to speak when he was interrupted.

"How do you know where she is, if you don't have much information on her?" Connor said with his arms crossed.

"Because her way of action is familiar. So we have an idea of where she might be hiding" Batman said and narrowed his eyes.

"Way of action?" Robin asked and looked at Batman.

"Before you make any assumptions, then we haven't gotten any information on her coming back to earth"

Robin sighed in relief and the others looked at each other with questioning looks.

"Now, the mission" Batman turned around and looked at the holoscreens "you will infiltrate this building, as fast as you can"

"Leave the speed to me" Kid said in a superior tone.

"No. you have to get in there from different angles at the same time. You will not go in first" he said in the Batman voice and looked strictly at Kid Flash.

"Why not?"

"She seems like she can outsmart speedsters. If you come in to soon, she will figure that more might be there too. You will escort one of the others inside, but you will stay behind the entire time. Only use your speed if she is already distracted. That might be the only time you can use your speed" he looked at the screen "deport now, the Zeta beam is already set to her destination" they were all headed for the Zeta beam "Robin, I need to talk to you" he said and Robin turned around. They all looked at him in confusion as he stepped up to Batman.

"What is it?" he asked and looked a little down into the floor.

"The others don't know about Carmen. We haven't gotten any information that she should have returned to earth, but she is missing from Dania. If the new enemy is Carmen, you will abort the mission and contact the league. She is way too strong for any of you to handle, do you understand?"

"Yes" he swallowed hard and looked down.

"Good. Now go. The longer you wait, the more danger she's in" he put a hand on his shoulder "if you get to her in time, you might be able to save her from herself"

"I got it" Robin said and turned around. He walked into the Zeta beam and teleported to the destination.

"What did Batman want?" Artemis asked when he arrived.

"He just wanted to give me some advice… in case something would go wrong" He said in a sad tone. He looked around to check out the surroundings. They were in a forest and it was nighttime. He found it difficult to see anything.

"Then why not give us all the advice?"

"He gave it to me as a last resort. Only if everything else fails"

"Oh…"

* * *

She looked around and went to the window. She smiled slightly when she felt his presence. She looked out and scanned the area with her night goggles, since she didn't have night vision. She smiled brighter at seeing him, the smile turned evil and she removed the goggles from her eyes.

#finally# she turned around and transformed, making her hair blond and her eyes green. She smiled again "they wanna play?" she said in a happy school girl tone "Okay, we'll play!" she pushed the last two words out in a harsh tone and laughed loudly she turned around and took her mallet. She weighed it in her hands and kept on laughing. Her time with the Joker had made her go insane again. She had been training with Harley Quinn and it had paid of big time. She could swing the hammer like it weighed nothing. Her big-ass titanium mallet, her pride and joy. She kissed it once and went down stairs where she waited for them to arrive. She kept on humming some sort of children's nursery rhyme, with a dark twist to it.  
One of her goons stood not far away and looked at her. The tune made him shiver as he turned his head again. The girl had been declared Villainess Extraordinaire, and was one of the most feared women in the underworld of crime. She could kill with a thought, if she was in a good mood. He felt his stomach turn at thought of what she did to those who pissed her off. They were never seen again, and if they were, they had either become mad, or severely handicapped, mostly brain dead.

* * *

He felt a shiver going down his spine and looked around again. It was like he had heard some sort of maniac laugh, one he knew far too well. His eyes had adjusted to the dark, and he could now see a big building. It was an abandoned warehouse. He looked at Kid flash. He looked anxious to get started and only waited for Kaldur's signal to go.

"Remember what Batman said. Your speed might be useless against her" Robin said in a serious tone.

"Yeah yeah. But when we do start? I'm ready for some action!" Kid flash said in a loud whisper

#Robin, Kid flash, are you in position?# they heard Kaldur's voice in their heads ask.

#Yes! And we've been for the past ten minutes! What's going on?# Kid flash yelled back.

#Miss Martian can't seem to find any form of life inside. She can't find a single mind inside# Artemis said in a slightly worried tone.

#not ones that can be called alive at least. Every mind I find seems to be controlled or… dead#

#Dead? Like the ones in there are brain dead? # Robin raised an eyebrow at the statement #how's that possible? #

#they aren't brain dead… but they don't have a single independent thought. Like they have been brainwashed and they only know one thing. The thing I got from most of them was; protect Milady#

#listen, we have to go in soon. The longer we stay out, the bigger the chance is of us getting caught! # Robin said and looked at the building. Suddenly he froze and Kid flash looked at him.

#uh… dude are you okay? # He poked him on the arm, but didn't get a response #I think something happened to Robin#

"No" Robin whispered quietly and took out his night goggles. He zoomed in on a window on the ground level and saw why the persons inside didn't have a mind of their own #I think that all the people inside, has had their minds blasted, as far as I can tell… they don't even know that they're here#

#well I kind of figured that out myself but… is there something else about them that are suspicious to you? # Miss Martian asked.

#they all have black or blond hair. All male… not much else. But something tells me that there's more to this than meets the eye# he looked through the window again.

#can you see anything at all? # Artemis asked.

#no… there's nothing more to report. I think it's safe to go in now# he put down his goggles and tried to clear his mind. Something about the setup of the interior of the building had seemed off and he took one last glance at the building. He saw a door open and he saw a small figure coming out #everybody stop! # He yelled in his mind and everybody froze.

#what's up Rob? # KF asked and looked at his friend.

#someone's coming out# he looked at the figure and tried to sort out the details #It's a girl, about my age. She's blond and has green eyes and…# he gulped when he saw the weapon she was carrying around #one big mallet # he could almost feel the other's gulp in unison.

#how big? # Artemis asked. He could hear the fear in her voice.

#big… like scary big. I think we might need to revise our pl…# he stopped in mid sentence.

#what's wrong Robin? # M'gann asked in fear of her friend.

#she's looking in this direction… like she knows we're here# he looked into her eyes and she winked at him #correction, she's well aware that we're here#

#give me those goggles dude# Kid said and Robin handed them to him #now where is… wow she's hot# he almost screamed in his head and all the others sighed loudly. Suddenly they could hear an unknown giggle in their heads and a cold voice full of fake warmth.

* * *

#why thank you# she smiled to herself and looked around trying to figure out where the others might be hiding #appreciate the compliment# she walked a little around. She looked to her left and noticed a blond lump that didn't belong in the forest and smiled to herself "It's play time" she said quietly to herself.

#who the hell are you? # Kid flash yelled.

#that's obviously the hot girl from before you idiot# Artemis snapped at Kid Flash #how did you get into our mental link? # she readied her bow in the direction she had an idea of where the girl was standing.

#that bow won't do you any good little blondie# she said and Artemis widened her eyes.

#how did you..?# she turned around and screamed.

#Artemis!?# Kid Flash yelled and looked at where she had been standing. Suddenly they all heard a bone-chilling laughter that echoed through the forest.

"Artemis!" Kid yelled and dashed to the place where she was standing.

"KF wait!" Robin yelled and ran after him. Artemis hadn't been far away from them and he got there in less than five minutes, but he didn't find them there. He looked around and saw a small clearing not far away. He ran to it and found Kid Flash was bent over an unconscious Artemis and the others had arrived. But he couldn't see any signs of the blond girl near. He walked over to Kid Flash who looked up at him.

"She has a pulse. But I don't see any damage on her" Kid Flash said and looked around "but no signs of that blond psychopath"

"Psychopath?!" they heard someone yell and they all turned around to look at the girl coming out from the trees in the far end away from them "a minute ago I was hot" she dragged the big mallet after her and smiled.

"Yeah but that kinda changed when I found out that you like putting people into coma" Kid Flash got up and looked at her "because that's exactly what you would have done if I hadn't come when I did"

"Maybe, but she was really fun to play with" she gave the bone-chilling laughter again and they all gave a disgusted face at her, except Robin who looked like he was having a nightmare.

"Oh don't look at me like that" she said and flicked her hair back "the girl survived didn't she?" she looked at Kid Flash and smiled "but maybe there's more under the surface than you care to admit?" she giggled and flew back when Kid's fist connected with her jaw. He had used his speed to gain maximum hit power when he hit and it had paid off. She got up and looked at him.

"Why that was quite the punch Wally" she laughed loudly at his lost expression "you can't hide anything from me Wally"

"How can you know my name?" He asked in disbelief. He clenched his fist again to hit her.

"I can read your mind Wally. I can enter the very depths of your consciousness and probe your mind for information. I've trained my mental powers since the day I was born" she bent her head to the side and talked in a calm tone.

"So that's how you can do things Miss Martian can't?" he was careful not to think of anything.

"Yes" she started to walk towards him "and that girl back there?" her eyes went dead and she got a smile that reminded him of the Joker too much for it to be coincidental "she was so scared when I attacked that her own betrayed her"

"KF don't listen to her!" She could hear Robin yell from a distance.

#Pointless my little boy scout# she thought when she could hear the anger inside of Kid Flash #he's way too angry!#

"Why you!" Kid Flash yelled and went to punch her.

"Wrong move" she said and dodged his attack like it was nothing. He was taken aback by this and she took the chance and kissed her fingertips.

"Prepare to face my ultimate weapon" she blew the kiss at him and it turned to spores which he inhaled. He fell to his knees coughing and she giggled.

"It's not that bad, so stop coughing you idiot!" she yelled with a cold voice and he stopped immediately.

"I'm sorry" he looked from the ground up at her and stood up. He bowed to her and she smiled widely "Milady"

* * *

Dun dun DUUUNNN! XD

Well I Hope that the ending was exciting enough for all off you


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter X3

I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters. I own only the story and Carmen Ericson

* * *

"Kid!" Aqualad yelled as he saw his friend going down on his knees coughing. He was right behind Robin who stopped up and made a sign for the others to do the same. Kid Flash looked at the girl and had stopped coughing.

"Something isn't right" he said and looked at Kid Flash "Why isn't he just attacking her instead of looking at her?" Kid Flash had gotten up as he spoke and he managed to hear what he said.

"I'm sorry…. Milady" Kid bowed down and Robin widened his eyes.

"Milady?" M'gann said and widened her eyes as well "that's what they all were thinking 'Protect Milady'!"

"So she did the same thing she did with Kid Flash on all of them?" Superboy asked and looked at the girl "wouldn't that have taken a long time?"

"Not necessarily" they all looked at Robin who looked like he was thinking something over.

"Do you know about this Robin?" Aqualad asked and Robin sighed in his head.

"He does" they could hear and they all looked at the girl who had turned her attention to them. She stepped forward and Kid Flash walked in front of her.

"The little boy scout knows a lot about my powers" she giggled and Robin looked lost for a second, but just ignored the fact that she knew the nickname that Carmen had given him.

"but I'll more than happily explain it myself" she stood right behind Kid Flash who just looked forward, like he didn't know he was there "the boy is in my complete control" she took her hand under his chin from behind him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"He'll do everything I say, when I say it" she giggled and looked at the others "everything"

"But how?" M'Gann asked and looked at Kid Flash "you're not controlling his mind"

"Love spores" Robin said and the team looked confused. He looked at them and started to explain "a special kind of spore that a certain alien type can produce from their body naturally, or by blowing a special kind of lip-gloss on their victims" he looked back at Kid Flash "when it's inhaled, it tends to make the one inhaling it cough since it can itch on the inside of your throat"

"Nice one Robin" the girl moved her lips to Kid Flash's ear and whispered into it "give him applause would you?" Kid Flash started clapping slowly and it creeped them out. She whispered in his ear again and he stopped.

"But what do they do?" Aqualad asked and held his weapons ready.

"They make the inhaler fall in love with the one making them, and I mean falling in love like taking a bullet for you love"

"It sure does" she looked at Robin "however" she soared a little up and sat herself on Kid's shoulder "you've become immune to the spores, haven't you boy scout?" her voice became sad with the last four words. She smiled and for a second he could swear that her eyes turned sad and full of love. But it was gone in a second so he brushed it off and prepared himself to attack.

"Give back KF right now" he said and she sighed.

"No" she jumped down and pulled out a small container from her belt. She opened it and put the content on her lips.

"So you're loading your lips huh?" Superboy said and looked at her with stern eyes. She just looked at him and closed her eyes. She turned around, her hair turning black and her eyes teal. Kid Flash picked her up and she grabbed him around his neck.

"Take me away from here" she said coldly, but Robin knew something was wrong by the weird undertone in her voice.

"As you wish Milady" Kid Flash replied and started to run away from them.

"Wally!" M'gann yelled but Robin held out a hand to stop her.

"He's gone… it's too late" he turned around and walked towards Artemis. He bowed down and checked her pulse.

#it's strong#

"Robin" M'gann said from behind him and he turned to look at her.

"Robin we need to know more about this girl. Or we might lose to her again. You seem to know a lot about her" she looked concerned and sad and Robin sighed.

"I'll tell you back at the cave" he looked at her "but her name is Carmen" He looked down at Artemis again.

* * *

Carmen looked at Kid Flash as he sat on the floor, unconscious. She looked away from him and walked to a window. She had abandoned the building in the forest and had returned to her real base of operation. She thought about what she had done and could feel a smile creep over her face. She had become one of the most feared villains in the underworld in only a couple of months and had acquired goons to do her dirty work. She closed her eyes and tried to think of why she had even come back to earth in the first place. She could faintly remember the trees on Dania and the clean air, but not a clue on why she had come to earth. She could hear Kid Flash groan behind her and turned around to see him getting back to consciousness. He looked up at her and his eyes widened.

"Who the hell are you?" he yelled and she giggled.

"Why I'm the hot chick, remember?" she grabbed his chin and he tried to move, but he found out he was bound. She smiled and threw his head to the side.

"It's useless to try and escape. You can't vibrate your molecules like your dear uncle can, and you're not as fast either, are you?" she pointed at a chair and dragged it towards her and sat down.

"How can you know so much?" he asked with an angry look in his eyes.

"Like I said" she leaned forward and smiled again "I can read your mind. And information is power so I tend to know as much as I can about my enemies. Even their favorite food can be an asset in winning" she smirked and sat back "but I only find information about you, so you don't have to worry about your parents or anyone else you might know" she looked at the window and got up from the chair again. She looked out the window and looked over the city of Gotham. She was in a privately owned storage building that was never used. Her mother owned it so she knew it pretty well. She sighed loudly and tried to locate various buildings that she knew. She looked back at Kid who tried to get out of the rope that bound him.

"Give that up Wally" she said and walked back to him "you won't be able to wrestle your way out of those ropes, they're tied with knots that even Batman would be proud of" she smiled to herself as he looked at her with despite.

"How can you know that?"

"You don't know? How much did the dear Boy Scout even tell you about me? I mean, him or Bats should have told you at least something about the girl that Batman trained alongside Robin"

* * *

"What?!" They all shouted and Robin looked into the floor.

"Her mother and Batman had known each other for years, when Batman took me in Carmen came to live with us to get trained too"

"So she can practically do everything you can and more because of her psychic powers?!" Artemis yelled. She had woken up a little after they had returned to the cave.

"Basically yes" Robin said and felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Is there something you're not telling us about her?" Aqualad asked and looked at him "how long have you known this girl?"

"For a long time. Since I was nine" Robin clenched his fist in his lap.

"What is your relationship?" Aqualad asked and Robin looked up at him with widened eyes.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean?" He held back a blush.

"What is your relation to her? What are your feelings for her?"

"She's my best friend" Robin looked into the floor again "at least she was when we were kids"

"You say she used to train with you? Then why is she evil now?" M'gann asked.

"The joker got to her. He kidnapped her when we were ten and tortured her, changing her into that thing she is now" Robin shivered in memory of how she looked when they got to her "I can still remember that maniacal laughter she made when we arrived at where the Joker had her captured"

* * *

"I laughed so hard when they arrived" she said and gave into a laughter that scared Kid to his bones "they just looked so funny, the Bat and the bird!" she walked around and swung her arms "Mr. J had tortured the living hell out of me, but they didn't come in time to save me" her voice went cold and she looked at Kid Flash. He got scared of the look she gave him and feared for his life.

"Do you know what he did to me? Do you little boy?" she went close to him and held his gaze "he cut me open daily and brainwashed me. I don't think that a psyche like yours would have been sane as long as mine was" she went away from him and looked out the window again "it was in this very building you know. Mr. J was so smart that he had these walls sound isolated so they couldn't hear me scream as he hit me and made me into his little puppet. When a finally snapped, he had Harley Quinn train me with various weapons. I was so scared the whole time. Ironically, my mom owns this building but she didn't even notice that it was being used for the torture of her own daughter!"

"Why didn't you just run?" Kid Flash couldn't help but feeling sorry for her. She looked at him and closed her eyes, a wide grin creeping over her face.

"They would come after me. Little princess me was helpless" she laughed quietly and walked over to another wall. She pulled something off the wall and Kid Flash gulped. She was holding a small rusty knife and looked like she studied it. Suddenly she widened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes had become small and he could see something in her had snapped.

"What's that?" He asked in fear and she laughed. She walked over to him and held it to his neck, pressing it lightly enough for him to only feel it. He gulped again and could feel his heart beat faster.

"This is Mr. Knife" she moved the knife from his neck to his cheek "and he can hurt you if you don't behave little one" she giggled evilly and cut a small wound into his cheek. She went away from his face and walked two steps away from him.

"That's what he told me the day he kidnapped me. But he cut deep into my cheeks. Then he beat me with a crowbar" she held her shoulder and rolled her head around. She moaned quietly at the cracking sounds. She had spoken the last sentence with as little enthusiasm as possible. Kid Flash looked at her and felt his stomach turn.

"Maybe you want to experience the pain I did that day?" she bent forward and picked up a crowbar, swinging in a little around and smiling at him "well you don't have a say in the matter!" she swung the crowbar and hit him on the side of his head, making him fall to the side. She laughed loudly and looked at the crowbar. A single blood drop made its way down the handle and Kid Flash groaned loudly.

"Aw did that hurt little one?" she took the crowbar and turned his head to look at her with the end. Blood ran down his forehead and she smiled widely.

"It sure looks like it hurt" she leaned down and dried some of the blood away with her finger, licking it off afterwards. She kept smiling the whole time and laughed loudly.

"It's playtime!" She yelled loudly and Kid Flash saw the crowbar being lifted high up into the air.

* * *

"She got hit with a crowbar?!" Artemis asked in disbelief.

"As far as we could tell. There were a lot of bloody things around in the building and…" Robin suddenly widened his eyes and stood up "Kid's in some serious danger if she snaps!" he yelled and they all looked scared.

"Why? What'll she do?" M'gann looked at Robin who looked frightened, sweat trailing down his temples.

"If she snaps in that building, she will go in total Joker mode and beat Kid to pieces!" he looked at M'gann "we need to get to that building as fast as we can!"

"I'll go prep the bio ship!" she said and flew over to the ship as fast as she could. Robin ran to the ship and saw that M'gann had already prepared the ship and he boarded it.

* * *

I know that the Joker and a crowbar is already used, but this was before Jason so I say to hell with it X3


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth chapter of this story.

a little more info is given in this chapter, but i didn't really get in all the stuff i wanted so that will be in the next chapter.

I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters. That right goes to DC Comics and WB. I own only this story, the Danian race and Carmen Ericson

* * *

Kid Flash looked at the girl who had suddenly stopped beating him and had stopped a swing in mid-air. She looked at him with big eyes and he coughed. She dropped the crowbar and stepped back a few steps. She let out a terrified gasp and proceeded to scream and fall onto the floor crying. She cried hard and buried her head in her knees. He could only barely keep his eyes open, but the tears on her cheeks were highly visible and she kept on crying loudly, almost screaming. He could hear her mumbling something but couldn't make anything out of it. She looked him in the eyes and mouthed the words out carefully enough for him to be able to read her lips.

"I'm sorry" she said softly and looked at him. She held her head tightly and could almost hear the sound of the crowbar hitting his head echo trough the building. She got up and walked to him, looking down at him. He just closed his eyes and waited for whatever she might do to him. She bowed down and turned him to lie on his back. He could feel her feeling him up multiple places and he winched when it hurt. She kept on mumbling the same words over and over again and he opened his eyes again to see that she was stopping his bleeding.

She noticed he was staring at her and looked him in the eyes. She took a hold around him and sat him up. She stood up and looked at him, getting the stinky eye from him.

"You better enjoy my sanity while I have it. It could be gone any minute" she said and turned around "I'll go get you some water" she started to walk and heard him groan loudly. She looked back at him and felt her stomach turn. She shut her eyes tight and walked away. She got to a staircase leading down to ground level and she hurried down it. She just managed to get out of the building before puking. She fell to her knees and started crying again.

"Why did I have to go sane right now?" she asked into the thin air and looked up.

* * *

Robin sat in the bio-ship and thought on how to rescue Kid Flash without having to hurt Carmen.

"If only she's sane when we get there" he mumbled to himself and the others looked at him.

"What do mean sane?" Superboy asked and Robin looked up.

"Well… Carmen has these moments... where she's perfectly sane. We don't know why she has them, or why they occur. But if she's sane when we get to her, we might be able to retrieve Kid without having to hurt her" he looked out the window. He then looked at M'gann "when'll we be in Gotham?"

"In about five minutes" she replied and looked at him "are you worried about something?"

"I'm worried about maybe a hundred things" he said and sighed "worst case scenario; we get there and she had just had her sane moment. She has them so rarely so it's nearly impossible that she even has one when we get there. But if we don't want to hurt her, then that's our only hope"

"But what if we do want to hurt her?" Artemis asked from her place and Robin looked at her in shock. Artemis looked away and kept on talking.

"She did scare the living crap out of me, she hit me in the back of the head making me unconscious and now she's captured and possible tortured Wally" She could feel Robin's stare but kept staring away from him.

"I'm fully aware of what she did Artemis" He said and kept looking at her "but she wasn't in her right mind" he looked into his hands and sighed "She hasn't been since she was captured by the Joker"

* * *

She walked up the stairs and looked at Kid Flash. She held a bucket in her hand and had a glass of water levitating beside her. She walked up to him and he still looked at her with hate in his eyes. She put the bucket down on the ground and Kid Flash noticed it was full of water.

"Open up" she took the glass and held it up to his mouth. He kept his mouth shut and she sighed "I didn't poison it" she sipped of it and he looked at her. She held it out again and he sipped a bit of it. He then felt how thirsty he had been and leaned his head forward to tilt the glass to get more water. She took the glass away from him and he gave her another stinky eye.

"You would have spilled the water" she put the glass to his lips again and he drank it up greedily. He looked at the bucket when he had finished and looked back at her.

"Wh-what's the bucket for?" he asked hoarsely and she looked from the bucket to him.

"Your wounds" she tore a piece of her shirt off and dipped it into the bucket and gently placed it on his face, wiping away the dried blood pieces from the beating she had given him. He winced and she had her eyes closed.

"Why are your eyes closed?" he asked, water dripping to the the tip of his nose. She dipped the cloth into the bucket again and twisted it free of water and dried his nose.

"I don't need my eyes to see. You just think where I need to wash, and I'll hear it. It's as simple as that" she opened her eyes and looked into the bucket "plus I get sick when I see the pain and hurt I bring onto others" she looked at him "I'm sick of being insane Wally" she said with a voice he had never heard before. She sounded like she was complaining and asking for help at the same time. She got up and looked him over.

"Your eyes look a little weird, but the blood's gone" she turned around and levitated the bucket, pouring its contents out of the window. The bucket suddenly dropped and she started crying again. She held her face with one hand and leaned up a wall with the other.

"Hey princess, why are you crying?" Kid Flash asked and she turned around. Her hair and fallen down and covered her one eyes, the other was wet with tears. Kid Flash widened his eyes a little at the sight and she dried her eyes.

"How'd you know?" she turned around to look at him. She walked towards him with small steps.

"Know what?" he looked up at her and she bowed down, sitting in front of him.

"That I was a princess" she said and rested her head on her knees.

"You are? I was trying to be nice" he said and winked the best he could.

"Thanks" she smiled weakly and looked into his eyes "you know, you still look scared. Your eyes…" she reached out and gently touched his face. Her fingers were warm and he felt a shiver of warmth go through his entire body.

"You have the same eyes as he had back then" she retrieved her hand and her eyes went sad.

"As who?" he asked and looked at her. She looked fragile as she sat there, and he felt somewhat safe near her in this state.

"Robin. He looked so terrified the day he came to save me from the Joker" she reached out and put their foreheads together "Let me show you" she closed her eyes and Kid Flash felt himself being pulled into her.

* * *

_Suddenly he heard someone laugh and he looked around in fear._

_#It's alright# he heard a voice tell him #these are all my memories# he looked in front of him again and saw a younger Robin on his knees in front of a younger version of Carmen. She gave another laughter and Robin looked like he had seen a ghost. Carmen's hair was wild and blood was running down the sides of Robin's face. He backed away from her and Kid Flash noticed the iron pipe in her hands._

"_Carmen please, snap out of it!" He yelled at her and got up on his legs._

"_Snap out of what my dear boy scout?" she sounded like she was drunk and wobbled like one too "my clear insanity? Maybe, I wouldn't be like this" she swung the pipe at him and Kid Flash could hear Batman yelling after both of them "if you and Bats" Robin bumped into some crates and she smiled a sadistic smile as if she had just caught her prey, and he looked like a dear caught in the head light's of a car "Had found me in time" she swung the pipe and aimed for his neck when she stopped just before hitting his neck. Robin had shut his eyes but now slowly opened them and looked at her. She dropped the iron pipe and started to cry. She looked into his eyes and Kid Flash noticed the scared look of Robin's eyes and then he was pulled out of it._

* * *

When he came to he looked into a pair of icy blue eyes and he went back a little in surprise. She stood up and held her head "and that's all I can remember from that day, everything else is just a blur"

"I've never seen Robin as scared as that" He said and she looked into the floor.

"He also told me he'd never been that scared; he told me when I was in Arkham"

"You've been in Arkham?" Kid Flash asked in disbelief.

"Multiple times in fact" she walked a little around and looked around. Suddenly she fell to her knees and held her head.

"It hurts" she said with her teeth bit together "I'm going insane!" she yelled loudly.

* * *

"I had never been so scared in my entire life.

"We're here!" M'gann yelled and landed the bio-ship near the run down building. Robin was the first one out of it and he looked at the building and could almost hear the screams from that night.

"Robin, can you handle this?" Aqualad asked and looked at him.

"I have to. KF would do this for me if I was the one who'd been captured"

"I'm going insane!" Robin looked at the building and recognized the yell only too well.

"We have to hurry inside!" he yelled and ran inside "no time to plan, just get Kid out!" he kicked in the doors and was met with a bone-chilling laughter. It sounded like some sort of twisted high-school girl giggling.

"Kid!" Aqualad yelled when he entered and looked around.

"He's right up here!" a girl's voice sounded and they all turned to the voice.

"Carmen" Robin said in a low voice. Another giggle sounded and a thump.

"Whoops… I dropped him" she said and walked up to the rail and looked at them "hi my little boy scout" she looked at Robin and smiled, resting her head on her hand, resting on the railing.

"Give Kid back" he just said and looked up at her.

"My answer's the same as last time. I won't give him back" she curled a little lock of her of hair around her finger while talking.

"Unless" she smiled and shifted her head to the other side "you're willing to trade him for someone else" she smiled at Artemis "preferably the blond, we had so much fun last time. Didn't we Artemis?"

"Don't do it" they could hear a weak voice say.

"Kid!" Artemis yelled and looked to Carmen's side to find him "where is he?!"

"Why right there" she said and pointed to her left side "but he's in no condition to talk!" she said and walked to him "are ya Wally?" they could hear a loud thump followed by a yell.

"KF!" Robin yelled "Carmen stop this!"

"My name" she said and walked back to the railing "is Nemesis!" she yelled and jumped down in front of them "now do you want your little friend back, or do I have to keep two mouths fed?" she looked at Artemis.

"You leave her alone" Aqualad said "she's already suffered enough" Nemesis looked at him and started to laugh.

"So you're giving up yourself? How truly courageous! You choose to take her place, even though you know you'll get beaten by a crowbar? How hilarious!" she gave into a laugh and wiped away some tears. Suddenly she stopped laughing and looked around.

"Miss Martian's gone" she said and looked up at where Kid Flash was lying. M'gann stepped forward with Kid Flash on her arm.

"No. I'm right here!" she yelled and sent a crate flying after Nemesis.

"Wrong move" she took her hand up and stopped the crate "very wrong move!" she crushed the crate and lifted her other hand, making half of the shattered crate float to her other side.

"Thanks for the weapons M'gann" she looked up at her "how 'bout I put them into good use, right now?" she looked around and flung the pieces of splintered wood towards the others, pinning Robin to the wall. Artemis tried to shoot after the splinters but got hit on the arm and was pinned to the floor. She grabbed a plank and went after Aqualad and hit in the back of his head, making him unconscious. The rest of the splinters then fell to the floor and she stood in front of Superboy.

"Only one left, besides the martian… and a kryptonian even!" she sighed loudly, like she was bored and extremely disappointed.

"What's wrong with me being a kryptonian?" He asked and she sighed again, wobbling a little around.

"All I need to defeat you, is Kryptonite! If I have that, you're as good as finished!" she flung her feet high into the air, her black boot falling off and a green glowing stone falling out of its heel "like this" she grabbed the kryptonite and smiled "now how am I gonna use it? I could try and shoot it into you, making your death slow and agonizing as it slowly empties you of powers, or pulverize it for you to inhale it, or simply just" she jumped into the air and landed behind him "hold it right here" she held the kryptonite close to him and he could feel his powers being drained.

"Does it hurt Supie?" she smiled as he fell forward, landing on his knees "looks like it does" she smiled as he fell on his stomach, groaning out in lack of power.

"Leave them alone!" M'gann yelled. She soared down in front of Nemesis and she smiled evilly.

"I angered the martian! Oh no!" she laughed loudly and could hear Robin groan behind her. Nemesis looked at M'gann who looked into her eyes with pure hate.

"Leave them alone" she said coldly. Nemesis looked at her with a grin, but it turned into a frown quickly and her eyes went dead and cold.

"You're no fun" she said and raised her hand, capturing M'gann in a mental lock. M'gann made a sound Carmen couldn't identify and she threw her away.

"And those who aren't fun" she walked towards her and stood right in front of her. M'gann looked up into her eyes, and multiple images filled with both joy and agony flashed before her eyes. Nemesis bowed down and brushed some hair away from her face and tears started to swell up in M'gann's eyes. Nemesis took her chin and made her look into her eyes.

"Those who aren't fun, should just lie down nice and quietly while the fun is on" she put her head down gently and stood up again, looking around.

"Looks like I was too strong" she walked towards Robin and sighed quietly "or maybe you just didn't tell enough about me?" she stood in front of him and reached her hand out and gently stroked his cheek. She closed her eyes shortly and smiled lightly.

"You're as warm as you were back then" she stepped away from him and looked around. She noticed that Aqualad had moved and was lying in a different position than when she struck him out. She walked over to him and noticed his belt was blinking.

"So you contacted the league eh?" she sat on her knees beside him and smiled "well too late little fish!" she shifted and sat with one knee on each side of his chest.

"It's never too late" he managed to say and she scuffed.

"If you say so" she raised her fist and punched his jaw and repeated the process multiple times, until she could hear the others move around, groaning sounds coming from around the place. She got up and walked towards Superboy, taking the kryptonite with her.

"Well it's been fun" she walked to the door and looked back at them all "but I've probably had the most fun" she giggled and disappeared into the night air. Robin looked towards the door and could feel his heart sink. He closed his eyes and turned his head towards the floor.

"Carmen" he whispered softly to himself, as memories of the smiling girl she used to be filled his head "what happened?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

* * *

Okay so, if anyone wants to know more about the dear Carmen and her insanity, feel free to ask. I'm more than happy to answer questions about her if it'll help you understand the story... this is also an excuse for asking for this: Please Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth chapter of this story X3

I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters. That right goes to DC Comics and WB. I own only this story, the Danian race and Carmen Ericson

* * *

_"Dick, there's someone I'd like you to meet" Bruce said as he entered the room. Dick looked beside him and saw a tall, blond woman with blue eyes looking at him. She stepped forward and reached out her hand, smiling at him._

"_Hello Dick. My name's Caroline Ericson" Dick looked at her and reached out his and shook hers._

"_My Name's Richard Grayson" he smiled up at her "you seem nice"_

"_Why thank you" she smiled sweetly and looked at the boy "you seem really nice too"_

"_Thank you" he smiled and looked behind Caroline to a girl at his own age standing behind her._

"_Who's that?" he asked and looked at the girl curiously. The girl looked at him in surprise and stepped behind Caroline to hide herself. Caroline smiled at the girl and giggled softly, guiding her forward gently so Bruce and Dick could see her more clearly. What got Dick's attention were the eyes. They were icy blue, but had a certain warmth to them he couldn't quite place._

"_This is my daughter, Carmen. She will be staying here with you for a while. She will be training alongside you, Boy wonder"_

"_Boy wonder?" Dick looked from Caroline to Bruce in concern. He was scared that Bruce might think he'd told their secret to someone, even if it wasn't on purpose. Bruce cleared his throat and looked at Caroline._

"_I haven't quite had the time to tell him about that yet" he looked back at Dick "Caroline knows our secret. And I can guess that her daughter does too?" He looked back at Caroline and she smiled._

"_She does" _

"_Good" he looked at Dick "and I have arranged for Carmen to come and train with us"_

"_But what if she tells someone?"_

"_I won't tell!" Dick looked at her in surprise and saw how angry she looked. She stomped her foot into the ground and straightened her arms back and yelled at him._

"_What are you taking me for?! I won't tell your secret if you don't tell mine!" she scuffed at him and had been walking closer, so he had backed a little away. She backed away herself and crossed her arms. Dick stood and stared at her in amazement. _

"_Wow… where did that come from?" he asked and she blushed, looking away from him and up into the ceiling. Caroline laughed and put her hand on Carmen's shoulder, smiling down at her daughter. _

"_My daughter has quite the temper, but she's successful in hiding it. But when someone crosses the line and calls her untrustworthy, she tends to snap at them" she looked at Carmen "and I don't think that Dick was scared at your outburst dear. Just surprised" Carmen looked at Dick and smiled, revealing a missing tooth in the right side._

"_Sorry 'bout that. But I don't like it when people say I can't keep a secret"_

"_Sorry that I said that" Dick looked into the floor, a bit embarrassed._

"_It's okay" she smiled but then her expression changed into a slightly harder attitude "just don't do it again"_

"_Now don't be like that Honey" Caroline said and kissed her on the cheek "now, I have to go now. See you later okay?" she kissed her on the cheek again and walked out the door. Carmen followed her to the main entrance and Dick followed them. Caroline opened the door and ran out to the car waiting for her._

"_Bye mom!" Carmen yelled and waved at her mother. _

"_Bye Carmen!" Caroline yelled back and blew a kiss "Be a good girl!"_

"_I will" she yelled back and smiled as she turned around. She looked at Dick in question. Suddenly her stomach growled._

"_When's dinner?" she asked and walked inside, swaying her arms a little like she was dancing._

"_It's a few hours before dinner. But maybe Alfred will make you something to eat in the meantime" he said and indicated her to follow him._

"_Yay!" she said happily and walked up beside him._

"_So… aren't you the least bit curious?" she asked while looking away._

"_Curious about what?" he looked at her in confusion._

"_About my secret" she said and put her arms behind her head. He looked at her and thought about what she might mean. He couldn't think of anything at all._

"_What secret?" he asked and she sighed loudly. _

"_The secret Bruce knows in order for me to keep tight about yours" she looked at him with a look that told him he had the IQ of a snail and he got offended by it._

"_Quit looking at me like that, it makes me feel stupid" he looked forward and pouted slightly._

"_Sorry… so do you wanna know or not?" she looked at him and he thought it over for a second._

"_Sure, why not?" he answered with a cheeky grin and she smiled brightly._

"_Okay then come closer" she said with a smile and they stopped up in order for her to whisper it in his ears. He leaned in closer and she whispered into his ears._

"_I'm an alien princess" Dick looked at her in disbelief and she looked a little away, feeling his distrust._

"_Then how come you look like a total normal human being?" he raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed a little at him and raised her hand._

"_Look at this then" she smiled and her middle and ring finger melted together and her little finger grew to the same size as a ring finger. She started to walk again and Dick followed._

"_Wow cool!" Dick almost yelled at it and she lowered her hand, revealing that she was missing a nose "where'd your nose go?"_

"_this is how I really look" she smiled at him "I'm an alien race called Danian, we look a lot like humans, except we only have three or four fingers and no nose" she smiled and turned back to normal._

"_Cool, do you have more powers?" he asked in amazement._

"_Well I have morphing abilities, meaning I can change my body to whatever I want. And I can read minds and move things with my own mind"_

"_Like the Martian Manhunter?" he asked and she nodded._

"_Yup!" she smiled "oh and I can fly!" she soared lightly into the air, flying in a circle around him._

"_Cool" he said and watched her land again. He looked straight forward "hey we're here"_

"_Yay!" Carmen yelled happily and opened the door to the kitchen. Alfred was standing there by coincidence _

"_Master Dick, Miss Carmen" he said and bowed lightly._

"_Hey Al. could you maybe make us some sandwiches?"_

"_Please Mr. Pennyworth?" Carmen asked in a sweet tone that almost made Dick go and make her sandwiches._

"_Well of course Miss Carmen. What would you like in your sandwich?" he looked down at the little girl and she smiled._

"_Chicken please" she smiled and danced a little around._

"_Chicken it is then. Master Dick?"_

"_I'll just take the chicken too" he smiled and looked at her dance. Suddenly it all went dark and he found himself in the old warehouse and she was dancing again, but this time it was out of insanity. She had the iron pipe in her hand and swung it around, laughing all the while. _

"_Carmen no!" he yelled as she lashed after him._

* * *

"No!" he sat up and yelled and could feel his pulse race up and he breathed out heavily. He looked around and saw that he was in the cave.

"Robin" a gentle voice sounded and he looked to his side and saw Caroline sitting next to him. She was looking concerned and relieved at the same time.

"Caroline" he held his head and tried to remember what had happened. He recognized the memory from right before and sighed "just a dream"

"What did you dream about?" Caroline asked and he looked at her.

"Why not just read my thoughts to find out?" he put his feet on the ground.

"Because I want you to tell me" she got up and walked up to him "you have to talk about it at some point" she took his hair and brushed it away from his face "so, what did you dream about?" she sat down again and looked at him. He looked down into his hands in his lap.

"I dreamed about the day you came with Carmen for her to live with us, but then it all changed into the day we confronted her when she was with the Joker"

"Well that explains the sudden outburst. You've been out for almost a whole day now. We were all so worried when we found you in that building. I swear I'll have that thing torn down soon" she said and bit her nail lightly. Robin looked around in slight confuse.

"Where're the others?" he asked and stood on the floor.

"Kid's in the hospital. We had to explain to his parents what happened. They almost forbid him to stay on the team"

"Why did they let him stay?" he looked into the floor.

"I promised that I would never let him get hurt again, at least not as much" Caroline got up too and stood beside Robin "he will be there for a couple of weeks, and you have some explaining to do, the others will need to know all you know about Carmen. For their own safety" Robin looked at her and sighed.

"But I'm scared that I might expose some things I shouldn't in the process" he looked at her and she sighed.

"Listen here Dick" he looked fearful and looked around "it's perfectly safe. But listen, just tell them about small things, and then of course, about her powers and that day she attacked you the first time. All of the things you can tell without telling too much" she smiled and squeezed his shoulder lightly "like how you liked so much" Robin looked at Caroline with a slight blush across his face.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he looked away and his blush grew slightly.

"It's okay Robin" Caroline walked out the room and smiled at him "if anyone's allowed to date my daughter, it's you" she closed the door a little and only her head was in the room "I think I will tell the others to leave you alone until you go out of the room yourself, okay?" she asked and he nodded. She smiled and closed the door completely. When she had gotten outside she took her hand in front of her mouth and started to sob softly. The tears streamed down her face and pictures of her daughter flicked through her head. Both ones she had seen herself and ones she had seen when she had tried to wake Robin up.

* * *

Robin could almost feel Caroline crying and he looked at the door and sighed. He wanted to cry so badly, but he just couldn't press out any tears. He cursed himself and sat down on the small bed that had been set up in the small room. He lied down and looked into the ceiling. He raised his hand and looked on the glove. Then he opened one of the small containers in it and took out a small necklace with a ring on it.

"Why?" he asked himself and looked up again. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the time he had gotten the necklace and could almost still hear Carmen's voice as she came running towards him with that big smile on her face. They had been around 10 at the time.

* * *

_"Dick! Dick I got something for you!" she yelled happily and ran towards him. He looked away from Bruce but soon turned his look back and Bruce nodded while smiling. Dick smiled back and walked towards Carmen who stopped up and held out a necklace._

_"What's this?" he asked and took the small necklace. He held it between his fingers "why's there a ring on this necklace?"_

_"I made myself. But I got some help from Alfred" she smiled and held out another necklace "I have one that matches" she held it out from him to see._

_"but why?" he asked and she rolled her eyes._

_"because we're such good friend you silly little boy scout!" she laughed and put on her necklace._

_"Why do you call me that?" he put the necklace in his pocket and she looked at it and he just pulled his shoulder and she sighed._

_"Call you what?" she looked at him in confusion._

_"Boy scout" he scuffed and she smiled._

_"Because; you run around in a red and green suit, following the orders of a superior. That's why" she smiled and laughed as he turned beet red in the head of embarrassment. He started to chase her and she ran away from him, screeching in pure joy._

* * *

He opened his eyes again and smiled slightly at the fond memory. He looked at the necklace again, and noticed that there was something written inside of it. He tried to make out the words but found that the sentence was only half finished.

"In the days we feel alone…"

"Coldness can freeze us to the bones" he could hear someone say and he sat up quickly and looked around. He looked at the necklace again and swore he could feel a breeze sweeping through the room, freezing him to his core. He looked around again and squeezed the necklace.

"Carmen?"

* * *

so how did you like this chapter?

I hope you don't hate Carmen too much at this point...


	6. Chapter 6

Sixth chapter. Yay X3

A little more background story for Carmen in this one.

I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters. That right goes to DC Comics and WB. I own only this story, the Danian race, Jaqueline and Carmen Ericson

* * *

She looked around in the abandoned house. She knew that her mother was out to talk with the ones she had played with earlier and she snuck in from a window in the garden. It was placed right in front of a table and she stood on it, admiring the hall she had gotten in to. She was home. She smiled and looked back at the window. It had never worked right, and could always be opened from the outside. She stood in the hallway and looked around. She started to walk quietly down the hall to find a special room. She could hear someone coming down the hall and hid behind the thick curtains of a nearby window.

"Why are you open?" she could hear a weak voice sound and she looked out the curtains and felt a lump in her throat. She looked at a girl that looked like the spitting image of her mother, except she had emerald green eyes like her father.

"You should be closed Mr. Window" the small girl said and crawled up on the table in front of the window. She stood up and closed it, checking that it was closed as tight as it could be. She smiled and crawled down from the table and looked down the hall.

"Is someone there?" she asked and walked down the hall. She was scared of the dark, and the night was her worst enemy. She stopped up when a shadow walked out from the curtains and stood in front of her. She looked it over. It was a girl with long black hair and a white mask. She had blue eyes and her suit was red with black rings on the hips and around the neck. She was wearing black gloves and black boots. She seemed so strangely familiar to the girl but something was off. She stepped closer.

"Leave me alone!"

"It's okay Jackie" Nemesis said and stepped into the light of a window and the moonlight lit her up.

"Big sis…" Jackie said with tears in her eyes "no you can't be here!" she grabbed a vase with flowers in and threw it after Nemesis "you're supposed to be dead!"

"I'm not" she raised her hand and stopped the vase in mid-air "I'm as alive as they come lil' sis" she moved the vase to sit on its place and Jackie moved backwards.

"No! Mommy said… mommy said you were dead!" she screamed and held her head, falling to her knees.

"Believe me sis" Nemesis stepped closer to Jackie and held her shoulder "it's best you keep believing that" Jackie looked up at her and saw the tear falling down cheek.

"I'm sorry Jackie" she looked down at her, sadness in her eyes.

"For what?" she could feel her big sister squeeze her shoulder and suddenly squeezing her neck, making her unconscious. Nemesis looked down on her little sister and turned around, going down the hall again.

"Sorry Jackie" she laughed lightly and opened a door "but I'll be taking some of these things!" she giggled and walked into the room, seeing all her old toys.

"Ah memories" she walked around and looked for a special item. Suddenly something blinked and caught her attention. She went over and picked up a small necklace with a ring on it. She smiled widely and put the necklace in her belt.

"This'll be useful later" she smiled and looked again, looking for that one thing she had developed while her mother had been on her vacation.

"Where are you Mr. Gun?" she laughed loudly and opened her closet, where she was met by something she had hoped never to see again. Out fell a picture frame and she picked it up, staring into the eyes of her father. She threw the picture at the wall like it was on fire and closed her eyes, remembering the day he had died, back when she was only 9.

* * *

"_Honey try to hold it still will you?" her father smiled at her and she tried holding the weight still in the air._

"_I'm trying daddy!" she smiled and moved it a little around. She was fully concentrated on the weight and didn't see her father walking under it to check how high up she had gotten it._

"_It looks like she's improved a lot, hasn't it dear?" Her mother came into the training tent and smiled at her husband._

"_It sure does honey. I can actually stand under this thing. It's well over 1, 90 meters" he looked up and smiled "but then again, she is your daughter"_

"_Oh you flatter me love" her mother smiled and blushed. She looked at her mother and her father and smiled. Suddenly she could hear people yell from inside the circus tent and her concentration was lost, for only a mere second._

"_John!" she heard her mother scream and she could just catch her raising her hand to take over the weight. But Carmen had already run into the other tent, and saw why people had been yelling. She looked up to where the trapeze was supposed to be, but the rope was gone and so were the ones who were supposed to be doing the act now. She could hear screams from all over the place, but one person caught her eyes and she couldn't help but look at him. It was a boy her own age with black hair; he was crying his heart out while the others tried to get him away from his dead family on the ground. She forced herself to look away and ran back into the training tent where she saw her mother struggling to keep the weight up._

"_mommy!" she yelled and she quickly realized what a mistake that had been. Her mother looked at Carmen and also lost her concentration, making the weight fall down on her unconscious father._

"_Daddy no!" Carmen yelled and her mother quickly went over to hold her daughter tight. Carmen cried hard and tried to push her mother away "no Daddy!" _

"_It's too late dear" her mother cried and picked up her daughter, running to their wagon where she looked at her son and her youngest daughter._

"_Derek, you will escort the girls home… we're going to stay in Gotham for a while"_

"_No! I wanna stay in the circus with daddy!" Jackie yelled. Carmen looked at the tent and kept on crying._

"_Why can't we stay with daddy?!" Jackie yelled and Carmen turned her head around._

"_daddy… daddy…" she whispered hoarsely while the tears streamed down her face "he's… he's…" she couldn't finish the sentence but her sister knew what she meant and started crying too._

"_Derek" her mother said and put Carmen down to sit with her sister. Her sister grabbed around her and she held her tight. She couldn't get herself to say any form of sounds, but the tears wouldn't stop streaming down her face._

"_Derek go now, the girls don't need to see what happened in there… especially not Jacqueline" her mother said and placed a hand on Derek's shoulder._

"_I understand mom. So I just take them home?"_

"_Yes. And do it quickly"_

"_Sure mom. Come on girls, we need to do as mom says" he patted his sisters' shoulders and smiled._

"_But dad" Jackie said and looked up at him._

"_Dad's dead…" Carmen said and got up. She looked down into the floor "it's all my fault…"_

"_Shut up" her mother said and looked at her daughter with harsh eyes "this is no one's fault. Now go" she said and pointed away from the tent._

"_Yes mother" she said and walked with her brother to the house, still dressed in her circus uniform._

* * *

"My entire fault. I killed my father…" she said and stepped on the splintered glass "I don't deserve to be sane" she looked at the wall and smiled widely.

"Mr. Gun!" she laughed loudly and took the gun down from the wall. She held the gun and caressed it like a baby "my little baby. Mommy's missed you soo much!" she said with a baby voice.

"C-C-Carmen" a weak voice sounded from the door. She looked at the door and smiled slightly.

"Jackie!" she laughed loudly and went to her "you shouldn't be up at this late hour you know" she grabbed her hair and pulled her up "you might meet some really bad company!" she threw her sister across the room and into the bed. Jackie looked up and a tear fell down her face.

"But… but why?"

"I killed dad… no matter what mom says" she looked back at her, with her widest grin yet "your dear big sis a killer!" she laughed loudly and Jackie backed up into the wall in fear.

"Big sis" she said and started to cry "no…"

"Stop crying you little baby! You're 10 years old!" she yelled and went out the door and slammed the door.

"Nighty night lil' sis" she could hear from outside the door and she could feel her head getting fuzzy and fell asleep. She woke up to the sound of the window clapping again. She looked out the window and saw that the sun was coming up. She looked around and noticed she was in her big sister's room. She turned around and held her head.

"Just a dream I guess" she put her feet on the ground and stood up "Carmen died when she was captured by the Joker. Mommy wouldn't lie about something like that" she walked out the door and looked at the clapping window "mommy wouldn't lie about my sister" she went up on the table and closed the window.

"You should really stay closed Mr. Window. If a bad guy saw you were open, I could get some really bad company" she looked around in the hallway and shivered.

"Twinkle twinkle little star" she sang quietly as she walked back to her own room.

* * *

"How I wonder who you are" Nemesis sang as she walked around on the small island. She smiled as she saw the feared looks on her goons' faces and she smiled widely.

"We'll be having guests soon enough boys. Maybe you ought to scram while I handle the fun" she smiled and looked up into the sky and caressed her gun again.

"My little baby" she kissed it and pointed it towards a tree and fired. The tree remained unharmed and one of the goons looked at her.

"I think your gun's broken boss" he said and she replied by pointing her gun at him.

"You think so?" she fired at him twice and swung the gun around her finger, transforming it into a trigger to a bomb "well, let's see!" she pushed the button and he looked around, noticing nothing happened. He smiled slightly and she pushed the button again, this time laughing loudly and maniacally. He could feel a slight current of electricity through his body, when suddenly he screamed loudly when he felt his whole body being electrocuted. When the electricity stopped he fell forward and groaned and Nemesis laughed loudly again.

"It still works! Mommy's little baby has kept up all these years!" she sat on a transportable table and rolled onto her back and laughed. Suddenly she stopped and sat up again, looking around. She swung the trigger, turning it back into a gun.

"Company" she said happily and stood on the table "come out come out little Batsy! I know you're there!" she laughed and was struck down from behind by Batman.

"Joke's up Carmen" he looked at her and she looked back at him. Her eyes went cold and she stood up, wiping the small stream of blood running down her chin.

"Name's Nemesis old fool. Carmen doesn't exist anymore" she raised her gun towards him and he jumped high into the air.

"No use" she said and fired a little up from where he was and he jumped into it "I'm clever remember?" she swung the gun turning it into a trigger, pushing the button electrocuting Batman. He fell to his knees and she stepped up to look at him. She took his head up and he smiled slightly.

"why are you smiling?" she didn't get an answer when Flash came and punched her away from Batman. She flew a couple of meters back and laughed. She got up and looked at him.

"so the great Batman got help from my toy's dear uncle? How lovely!" she grinned and stood up straight "you know how bones sound when they break Flash? Well me and Wally sure knows!" she was punched back by Flash again and she just laughed and got up again.

"got you angry I see… good. I like it rough" she stood bent forward and looked at him, supporting herself by putting her hand on her upper thigh.

"let me guess; every mentor of the ones I played with last time are here?" she asked and looked around.

"no, just the two of us" Flash replied and Batman stood up.

"oh how disappointing" she sighed and pulled out a knife "well I guess I'll have to have my fun with just you two then" she smiled and threw the knife, aiming at Flash. He dodged it and ran towards her but she just smiled.

"Two is a bad number for you guys" she jumped into the air and stayed there, putting on her lip-gloss "but a perfect number for me" she flew towards Flash and he avoided her, making her hurl toward the ground and crashing.

"Flash, be careful. Caroline wants her back whole" Batman said and prepared a bat-a-rang.

"I know Bats. But it's a little hard to ignore what she did to Wally"

"I wasn't in my right mind" Nemesis said and looked at them, tears streaming down her face "I didn't mean to!" she fell on her knees and cried out loudly.

"What the..?" Flash looked at the girl and at Batman.

"This is what we call her 'sane moments'. Sometimes she goes completely sane" he looked at the girl who cried into the palms of her hands "come on Carmen, we'll take you home" he reached out a hand and she looked up at him. She got up and raised her hand, suddenly grinning widely and firing a gun up into the air, a hook gripping onto a flying aircraft passing by.

"Gotcha! I'm insane Batsy! You ought to know that by now!" she laughed loudly and they looked as she disappeared into the spare rays of sun.

"She tricked us" Flash said and looked at Batman "she made us believe she was sane"

"She was. For a brief moment, she was sane and in complete control of her own body. We should report this back at the cave" Batman pulled off the small bullets from the suit and looked at them.

"They seem awfully familiar" he said to himself and Flash looked at him. He was just about to ask what he said but decided not to.

"Let's go back Flash" Batman said and turned around, walking towards the bat plane.

"Let's go" Flash replied and followed.

* * *

So that was chapter 6.

Hope it got you all wondering about some things, cuz' it sure was meant to :3

Okay so for those who's re-reading the story (first of all; I love you :*) then i Changed Jackie's age, since her age didn't match up in my other story: The sister.

So she's now two years younger.

Okay... I changed her age AGAIN... she's now Fiffteen in 'The Sister' so if anyone reading chapters where it says she's 13 or something, please write which chapter it is and where it stands, so i can correct it. Thank you :*


	7. Chapter 7

Seventh chapter.

Wow I actually posted two chapters in one day o.O pretty proud XD

I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters. That right goes to DC Comics and WB. I own only this story, the Danian race, Caroline, Jaqueline and Carmen Ericson

* * *

"She defeated you both?" Robin said and looked at Batman "how's that possible?"

"She didn't defeat us, she tricked us" He replied and studied the two bullets on the screen.

"But how could she?" Robin looked at the screen too "what're those?"

"She claimed to be sane for a mere second, then someone picked her up" Batman took off his mask and looked at Robin "and these are some special bullets she fired at me" the screen lighted up and Bruce opened up what had popped up.

"No way, that thing still works?" Robin asked and looked at the screen.

"Seems like it does, unfortunately for us that is" Bruce looked worried and Robin understood why.

"So that's how she was able to trick you, she electrocuted you" he stepped back and looked the whole thing over.

"She must've broken into Caroline's house and taken her invention back" Bruce looked at Robin who took off his mask. He looked back to the screen and tried to remember the scene.

"I'm heading for a shower Bruce. I really need some time to think" Dick said and walked up to the house while thinking.

"Good idea Dick" he replied and kept looking at the screen. He looked the bullets over and over again, trying to figure out how they worked.

"Alien technology" he sighed "figures"

* * *

"Argh!" Dick punched the wall in the shower and looked down "what are you doing Carmen?" he looked up and leaned his back against the other wall and slid down and sat on the ground. He closed his eyes and just felt the water running down his body. He opened his eyes again and got up. He turned off the water and got out. He dried himself off and put on a pair of loose pants on, throwing on a random shirt and got out of bathroom. He looked at his uniform, which he had discarded in the corner and went over and picked up his glove, taking out the necklace and putting it on. He went out of the bathroom and walked a little down the hall, lost in his own thoughts.

"Master Dick…" Alfred said and Dick looked at him.

"What is it Alfred?" he looked at him and put his hands in his pockets.

"Isn't that the shirt that Miss Carmen gave to you?" Alfred asked and pointed. Dick looked down himself and now noticed what shirt he had put on.

"It is…" he said and continued to walk. Alfred looked after him and sighed quietly.

"Sorry to remind you Master Dick" he said and walked the opposite direction of Dick. He remembered the smile they had both had when she had lived with them.

* * *

He looked into the mirror and looked at the shirt. He smiled slightly at his reflection. Suddenly he noticed a shadow in the corner. He looked behind him but couldn't see anything and looked back into the mirror. The shadow moved closer and took on a wiggly shape of a girl. He tried to concentrate to make out its form and suddenly he could feel a slight breeze running through the room. He shivered and the shadow in the mirror took on a real shape. He could barely recognize the human form of the girl in the mirror but he knew who it was. The black hair reached her knees and her blue eyes shone like ice. She was wearing jeans and sneakers, a blue long sleeved shirt with a loose white t-shirt on top of it.

"Carmen?" he asked and the girl nodded once. She started to move her lips and he tried to make out the words, but failed. It looked like she knew and she stopped talking. She just smiled into the mirror and he turned around but he still couldn't see anything. He looked back into the mirror and saw that she was mouthing at him again. This time she did it carefully and he was able to read her lips.

"It's not too late?" he said and she nodded. He reached out and touched the mirror. She smiled and suddenly disappeared from the mirror. He looked down and walked to his bed, lying down on his back.

"I must be going crazy myself" he looked into the ceiling and closed his eyes. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" he sat up and looked at the door. Bruce looked inside and looked at him.

"We have guests" he said and walked away again. Dick got up and went out to meet the guests when he recognized the blonde standing and talking to Bruce.

"Caroline?" he asked and she looked at him and smiled.

"Dick. How nice to see you" she went over and hugged him and he noticed the girl standing and admiring a painting.

"Who's that?" he asked and she looked at the little girl.

"This is my second daughter, Jacqueline" she said and the girl looked at Dick.

"Hi!" she said happily and walked over to him, holding out her hand "you must Dick?" she asked and looked around "nice place"

"Thanks" he looked at Caroline and shook Jacqueline's hand.

"She just needs to get away from the house. She's been having dreams about Carmen recently and… you know"

"I get it. But why here?"

"Because you're Robin and he's Batman! You guys are awesome!" Jacqueline said enthusiastically and looked deep into his eyes. He noticed how green her eyes were and how different she was from her sister.

"Well thanks… Do you have any powers like your sister then?" he asked and smiled gently, trying to be friendly with the girl.

"You're welcome, and I do have powers like big sis" She smiled and flew into the air, flying around Dick a few times.

"I can also read minds like big sis and I can control water!" she smiled and looked at a vase and pointed at it, making the water float into the air.

"Jackie, put that water back. We can't have any accidents, now can we?" Caroline said and smiled.

"Sorry mommy" she smiled and got down on the ground and put the water back in the vase.

"Hey that's some cool powers you've got there" Dick said and smiled.

"Thanks" she smiled and looked at him "how old are you?" she asked and waited for his answer.

"Why do you ask?"

"Cuz you like my sister and she's like 13 or something" she went over and motioned for him to come closer, even though she was a little more than a head shorter than him, and whispered in his ears "she's really old" she moved away and smiled.

"Well… I'm 13 too you know" he crossed his arms and looked down at her. He had completely ignored the fact that she had said, openly in front both Caroline and Bruce. They shared odd looks and Caroline smiled on her inside.

"You are?!" she exclaimed and looked him over "you don't look that old at all!"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 10!" she pointed at herself and smiled "the youngest Ericson in the family!" she looked back at her mother "mom's around 40 and Derek's 18" she looked at Dick and smiled.

"Who's Derek?" he started to walk and she followed him to the living room where they sat down and talked.

"That's my big brother! He's a scientist back at Dania! He's really smart; he's the one who made Baby!"

"Baby?" Dick asked.

"Yes, at least that's what Carmen called it. It's a gun that shoots special bullets which, when triggered, connects electrically and electrocutes the one or the thing, they're on. She bullets themselves are way too slow to ever inflect any damage, so the ones who doesn't know about it, always get shocked when the real effect kicks in… no pun intended"

"You seem to know a lot about the gun?" Dick asked and leaned forward with a mischievous smile.

"I have an extreme interest in my people's technology. And I have an extreme liking to compare it to the technology of the human race. It's so different from ours" she leaned and lied in the chair, resting her head on her hand. She looked at him with a serious look and he got surprised by it.

"You suddenly got a lot more serious" he said and sat up straight.

"I tend to become serious when my people are involved. Unlike my sister, I care for Dania and only want what's best for it"

"I thought your sister liked your planet?"

"Our planet, yes. Being on the planet, definitely not. She loathed being there and how identical everybody on Dania looks" she closed her eyes and sighed slightly.

"Why?"

"On Dania, there are two hair colors; black and blonde. The eyes colors are brown, blue and green"

"I can see that it doesn't leave a lot of options"

"It doesn't. That's why she loves Earth, there're so many different kinds of humans. I must say that I too enjoy the diversity of the humans. There aren't many humans who look alike like on our planet"

"But you two do stand out. Even on Dania" they looked behind to see Caroline standing in the doorway, smiling at them.

"Mother, what're you doing here?" Jackie asked and sat up properly.

"I was going to see how you were acting dear, to see you act so much like a grown-up, is really surprising" she smiled and walked to her daughter "but you should tell Dick about the dreams, not your interest in electronic weapons" she smiled.

"Are all weapons on Dania electric?" Dick asked and stood up.

"Yes" Caroline looked at Dick "we have a odd love for electricity, but we only use is in our weapons. The weapons are used for immobilizing the enemy"

"Warfare on Dania is really quiet, we don't like to hurt people that much so… we tend to knock 'em out first" Jackie said and curled a lock of her hair.

"Not all of you" Dick looked down and Jackie looked confused.

"What do you mean? Every Danian is taught that you should paralyze your opponent as the first thing, to insure minimum damage"

"Well Carmen has become the kind of person that gladly inflicts damage to her victims" he looked into her eyes and she could see his anger and sadness.

"Carmen's dead" she said and he widened his eyes "mommy said that big sis died at the hands of the Joker!" she yelled and Caroline looked at her.

"Honey, I didn't mean it that way" she said quietly and Jackie looked at her, tears streaming down her face.

"No! No she can't be alive!" she sounded scared and Caroline took a hold around her tried to calm her down.

"Honey please, calm down!" she looked at her daughter who just pushed her away.

"No! For two whole years, I've believed that my sister, the one who taught me how control water, had died! Do you even know how it is to be told that someone you believed dead, is still alive?!" she yelled and Dick felt uncomfortable in his placement.

"Honey please calm down!" Caroline yelled and Jackie fell to her knees holding her head.

"You used your… on me?" the tears streamed down her face and Caroline sat on her knees beside her.

"Yes I did, you had to calm down. What I meant the day I told you that Carmen was dead, I meant the one we all knew as Carmen" she sounded like her voice was just about to break.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked and Dick listened to the conversation.

"I mean that the sweet and loving girl that was your sister doesn't exist anymore. The Joker twisted her mind into something that even I couldn't recognize. She became insane so I… I"

"You said she was dead in order to protect me?" Jackie said and looked down into the floor "but if Carmen's alive, then she has her gun and that necklace"

"Necklace?" Caroline asked and looked from Jackie to Dick.

"Carmen once made me a necklace… with a ring on it" he took off the necklace and showed it to Caroline.

"That ring!" she took the necklace and looked at the ring "she gave this to you?" she held the ring between her fingers and studied the words in it "In the days we feel alone" she looked at Dick who looked like he had seen a ghost. He looked from side to side and everywhere.

"What is it Dick?"

"I swear I could hear someone right before. It sounded like Carmen" he looked at Caroline who looked around.

"I couldn't hear anything. What did the voice say?" she asked and handed him the necklace back.

"Coldness can freeze us to the bones. Does that mean anything to you?" he asked and put the necklace around his neck. He squeezed it lightly once through the shirt.

"No. but it might mean something to Carmen. The rings will represent whatever feeling she has. But it has to be a feeling that has been there over a longer period" Caroline said and Jackie looked at them both.

"Is that why my rings doesn't have any words on them?" Jackie asked and Dick pulled out his ring again and looked at it.

"Perhaps" she looked at Dick who studied the ring carefully "something wrong Dick?"

"I was just trying to figure out what the sentence might mean" he put the ring again and thought the sentence over "maybe she feels lonely or something?" he looked up at Caroline.

"Maybe she does" she closed her eyes for a second and thought it over. Then it hit her like lightning and she widened her eyes.

"What is it?" both Jackie and Dick asked at the same time.

"Nothing" Caroline said and smiled "I just remembered that I have an appointment with Derek. We need to figure out how to neutralize the gun that Carmen's carrying around. Or we might be in trouble" she got up and walked out the door "now don't go and drive the dear Dick crazy okay Honey?" she smiled and closed it.

"So what happened in there?" Bruce asked as she walked out.

"I think i got to know more than I wanted" she said and smiled sadly "but I knew it a little up front, so I didn't get as surprised as you might Brucey"

"About what?" he asked and walked her to the door.

"Your little Robin might be the one for my dear daughter, in multiple ways" she smiled and walked out the door.

"What do you mean?" he asked and Caroline just smiled.

"You'll know soon enough"

* * *

So did you all get some more things to wonder about?

I hope I write these chapters properly, and that they're not to boring. Action will come soon. Please Review?

FYI: this takes place after Auld Acquaintance. So it's in January


	8. Chapter 8

Eight Chapter :3

I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters. That right goes to DC Comics and WB. I own only this story, the Danian race, Caroline, Jaqueline and Carmen Ericson

* * *

She smiled and looked at her necklace. She read the words carefully in her head and tried to remember the rest of the sentence. She looked into a mirror and looked herself over. She was wearing the same thing as when she was getting her gun back. But she was wearing her hair in a headband, keeping it away from her eyes. She kissed her own image and could faintly see something behind her. She reached out to it and the mirror cracked. She removed her hand and looked at herself again. The mirror had cracked right in the middle of her face and the image was split into two images.

"What is this?" she asked into the air and closed her eyes. She tried to see the shadowy figure in her mind, but could only make out a vague figure. A small figure with long hair. She opened her eyes again and looked at the split image. She reached out and touched it. The figure suddenly stood clear in her mind and her face turned into a pained and angry mask and she punched the image and broke the mirror. Blood ran down from her hand to the floor and she looked at the multiple fractures and faces in the mirror, but the one that had freaked her out was still there. She studied the image and cursed herself. The girl looked back at her with dead eyes, staring into nothing like nothing was there anymore. She was wearing what looked like a school uniform with high stockings and the hair was wild, like she had just woken up from a nightmare. The blue eyes were crying, the tears just fell and she had no facial expression. No one, but herself, knew how she had felt at the time.

"Pure despair" she said in a harsh tone and looked away from the mirror. She looked at her bloody hand. She concentrated on the area and the wounds closed up. She looked back at the mirror.

#Despair… I had just killed my father…# she could feel her thoughts becoming clear and her head felt light.

"Guess I'm sane right now" she looked at her hand again and turned it a little around. She closed her eyes and put her hand down, feeling the blood pumping in her veins. She sighed and walked a little around and hummed small songs from when she was little.

"I smiled so often" she talked to herself "but they were all fake. I could never smile from the bottom of my heart" she stopped up and smiled a little "no wait, that's a lie" she looked up into the ceiling "I smiled a real smile, once" she took the necklace and smiled "the time I gave this to Robin" she walked up to a big keyboard and turned on the computer. She pulled out a file and smiled. It contained all the stats she had gathered about Robin's team. She smiled up at the screen. It had been 3 weeks since she had last fought them and she had been preparing for her next move ever since. She touched the screen with Robin on it and took it down lower to look at it.

"You will be mine" she smiled and moved her fingers over her the screen. She could feel the ring vibrate slightly and looked down at it.

"Milady" Nemesis looked behind herself and looked at a woman standing a little away from her. The woman was a blonde with dark gray eyes.

"Yes, what is it Miss..?" she turned around and closed the files with the team.

"Persephone Milady. We have a location to where your sister is" Persephone said and bowed.

"Lovely" she smiled and walked down to her "so where is the dear Jacqueline?"

"In Gotham city Milady" Persephone looked up at Nemesis and to the computer. Nemesis stopped smiling and looked straight ahead, her eyes widening and shock.

"Figures. Mother thinks she will be safe there" she walked forwards, still not smiling.

"Where Milady?" she straightened her back and looked at the girl in front of her.

"Our old friends' neighbor hood" she looked back at her "you know what to do"

"Of Course, but I had a rather hard fall here the other day, and my memory is a little blurry"

"You will get my sister from the where she is when you find her, then take her back here" Nemesis looked at Persephone and squeezed her eyes the slightest.

#well doesn't this little one seem familiar? # she smiled again and took out her necklace and kissed it lightly "soon my dear Robin" she said and Persephone looked at her with a crooked eyebrow. Nemesis walked out the door and Persephone after her and waited for the door to close.

"Well that was creepy" she pressed the hearing device in her ear "did all of you get that?"

"Yes. And it was creepy" Robin replied "now, you have to delete that file Artemis, or we'll be in big trouble"

"Why? You could just begin to share your knowledge about her! You obviously know a lot about her, so why not share?" Artemis whispered in an annoyed tone. She quickly regretted saying that, seeing as how as Robin kept quiet.

"Sorry about that Robin" she said and walked up to the computer.

"Don't apologize… you're right, but it's kinda hard for me to talk about" he sighed "it's not like I've had a lot of best friends turning into… that. But one thing I can tell, her father died shortly before she came to train with me and Batman" Artemis could hear the small quiver in his voice and she felt sorry for him.

"But she always smiled… but they were always fake. I could always see the tears behind the smile. And she would always wake up with red eyes and a small trail of salt down her cheeks"

"She cried in her sleep?" M'Gann asked.

"I think so, but she just smiled when I asked. I couldn't… I couldn't… it was impossible to try and ask more about it. She once came into my room, crying. She said that she'd had a nightmare. The look on her face… she didn't have a facial expression. Her eyes just looked dead. But her voice… it quivered she was shaking" he could feel the lump in his throat "so I let her sleep next to me. She fell asleep again quickly. But I could see the tears falling down her cheek"

"So you slept together? Dude, how close were you?" Kid Flash asked.

"Really close, she almost felt like a sister me" Robin said in a tone that made Kid Flash gulp, knowing that he had said something wrong.

"Sorry… just tried to relieve the mood…" he said.

"Well you didn't" Artemis snapped at him "try to think before you speak next time Kid Dork!" she looked at the keyboard "guys… I don't know how to turn this thing on. I can't find the on button"

"Well how does the computer look?" Robin asked.

"Like a big keyboard" Artemis said in an annoyed tone "it looks nothing like a regular computer, not even like the one we have back at the cave"

"Must be Danian technology then… well then I'm at a loss at how to turn it on…" Robin said.

"How 'bout I just destroy the thing?" she asked and looked it over "that would destroy the file too, right?" she readied an arrow that could short-circuit the computer.

"But would you be able to get out quickly enough?" Robin asked

"I probably wouldn't… but what should I do then?" she asked and sighed.

"Try to keep out of sight, little toy" Artemis turned around and was staring dead into the eyes of Nemesis "hi" she said and jumped up after her.

"Guys… I need help!" Artemis dodged her attack and threw herself onto the floor. She looked up at Nemesis whose eyes had gotten that fearless, hungry look.

"Artemis! Don't worry; we'll help as soon as we find you!" Robin said and looked at the building, catching the sight of Nemesis in a window.

"Good! Because I think she wants a new toy!" they could all hear the fear in her voice and the laughter that came afterwards from Nemesis.

* * *

"You won't get hurt little blondie" she said and stepped closer to Artemis "not visibly anyway!" she jumped again and stayed in the air, turning on the computer "but maybe mentally" she smiled widely and looked at Artemis.

"You don't know anything about me!" she yelled and got up.

"On the contrary. I know everything about you… little hunter" she smiled and soared closer to her.

"That's not true" she stepped back and felt that she hit a wall. Nemesis went onto the ground and raised her hand in the direction of Artemis.

"I wanna play a little with you" she said and a hole opened in the wall behind Artemis. She fell backwards and squealed.

"Well that sounded cute" Nemesis smiled and took out her hair band. Her hair fell in front of her one eye and she smiled widely, her face screaming things Artemis couldn't even read.

"But you should really get a move on right about now, blondie" she said and took a silk band and tied her hair into a tight ponytail.

"The hunt is on" she smiled and took out something that looked like a bat-a-rang. Artemis got up and started to run. Nemesis smiled and started to walk, listening to the scared steps that sounded through the building. No one was in this part of the building, and she had made sure that Artemis wouldn't be able to escape from the floor they were on. She could suddenly hear multiple feet on the floor and turned around, trying to identify the one who ran. She could hear someone trying their best not to run too fast and smiled.

"I can hear you Kid Flash!" she yelled and just as she thought, Kid Flash came running and launched a punch on her jaw, smacking her into the wall.

"This time I won't let you blow your little spores on me" he said and she laughed.

"I won't have to. I can just knock you out and use you for ransom to get Robin here" she said and smiled, cracking her knuckles "but you're not alone, are you?" she took the bat-a-rang and threw it at the wall, hearing someone yelp and she looked to the place "the Martian's here too" she smiled and M'Gann appeared.

"How could you know I was here? I didn't think about anything"

"Easy, I could simply feel a floating mind… one with a lot of fears" she looked over at M'Gann "we can end this easily you know. Just hand over Robin, and I'll leave the rest of you alone" she said and made the bat-a-rang come back to her. She closed her eyes and tried to listen to the footsteps on the floor.

"You know this building is alive, don't you? It's made from Danian technology, so I can pretty much monitor everything that's going on. The Boy Scout is with the blondie, Supie and Aqualad is outside, in case something would go wrong so they could step in and help" she opened her eyes and looked into Kid Flash's "get the boy wonder, right now" she said in a demanding tone and Kid Flash could feel his mind emptying.

"As you wish" he bowed and M'Gann widened her eyes "Milady" he finished and ran after Robin.

"How did you do that?" M'Gann asked and turned around to look at her "he hasn't inhaled any of your spores?!" she yelled and Nemesis smiled.

"Easy… this building also can produce the spores. He inhaled them as air when he entered the building. Clever, don't you think?" she smiled and flicked her hair back "but don't worry, the spores are designed to affect him only"

"But he didn't seem infected at all until you ordered him around!"

"He shouldn't. The spores only activate when I want them to. But you should hush now. You're still no fun" she said and flicked her hand, slamming M'Gann into the wall. Nemesis smiled and walked to her, turning her head and looked at her.

"But you're pretty" she let go of the head and the building looked like it swallowed her up.

"KF what's wrong with you?" Robin yelled as he dodged another one of Kid Flash's punches. Artemis had run ahead to see if she could find a way out.

"Milady wants me to get you. I can't deny Milady's orders" he said and went after Robin's stomach, hitting him right in the gut. Robin made a weird sound and then groaned as the air was punched out of him. He fell forwards and Kid Flash grabbed him.

"Milady will be pleased" he flung him over his shoulder and started to walk back to Nemesis, not wanting to hurt Robin further

#Milady, I have the Boy Wonder#

#Good Wally# she smiled and looked down the hall where Kid Flash had run down. She could feel her ring vibrate again and took it out, looking at the words. She read them in her head again and could almost hear the words before them. She could hear someone walking towards her and looked in the direction of the sound. She smiled when a bright yellow suit came closer to her.

"Splendid Wally" she said and smiled "now, you didn't hurt him, did you?" she asked and looked at the unconscious Robin flung over Kid Flash's shoulder.

"I punched him once in the stomach to take his air. No further harm was done to him" he said and handed over the boy. She smiled and took him and sat down, gently brushing away some hair from his face. She looked up at Kid Flash who held his head and wobbled a little, indicating that she had dissolved her control over him. He looked around a bit until he caught something in the corner of his eye. Nemesis smiled up at him and brushed Robin over the cheek.

"How did you?!" he yelled and tried to move, but noticed that the building was holding him in place.

"You, dear Wally" she smiled and moved Robin's face up to hers and nuzzled his cheek "you got him for me"

"Why should I do that?" he asked and felt the building creep up further his legs.

"Because I told you to. My spores are all over the place, the house made them for me" she smiled and stood up, levitating Robin near her.

"Now excuse me, I have to get going, so be gone" she said and he looked to his side, seeing that a giant hole had opened in the wall and then he was sent flying out of it. He was closely followed by Artemis and M'Gann who came flying after him. They all looked up at the hole and saw Nemesis smiling down at them.

"I won this time" she said and closed up the hole in the building. M'Gann, Kid Flash and Artemis sat up.

"Robin!" Artemis yelled and looked up at the building "how did she get him?" she looked at Kid Flash and M'Gann. Kid Flash looked down into the ground and punched it.

"It was me… somehow she got me inhaling those damn spores again" he got on his knees and leaned forward, supporting himself on his elbows.

"Damn!" M'Gann and Artemis looked at him and then at each other.

"How did we get out here anyway?" Artemis asked.

"The house was… alive somehow. She said it was made with some kind of technology. That it… responded to her thoughts. Much like the Bio-ship…" M'Gann said and looked into the ground.

"That's creepy…" Artemis said and looked up at the building "what do you think she'll do to Robin?" she feared the answer and could feel that the others couldn't answer and were too afraid to answer themselves.

* * *

She looked down at the boy. She kept stroking his cheeks as he lied in her lap. He was breathing softly and she felt at peace. She made sure he would sleep until they were at the deserted island she had her building on. She smiled down at him and looked forward. She had boarded a ship and was waiting for it to get ready to fly. She heard him groan and turned her attention back at him. They were in a small room and she closed the door, locking it so she was sure that no one would come in and disturb her.

"You look so cute when you sleep" she bowed forward and turned his head, kissing his temple. She moved his head back and looked at his mask. She moved her hand up to it and gently took it off. She smiled as she saw his sleeping face. She sat up straight and brushed his face again. He made another sound and turned his head, opening his eyes a little and looked up at her. She was surprised at this and tried to make him fall asleep again, but noticed how distant his eyes were. She calmed down a bit and he leaned up and supported himself on his elbows. She kept still and he moved his lips in silent words. He whispered quietly and she could almost hear the words. He leaned up higher and brushed his lips against hers, sending shocks through her entire body. He did it again and she wondered what he was dreaming and he stopped brushing his lips against hers, and connected them in a light kiss. His eyes had closed again and she held him around his chest. His lips felt soft against hers and she felt herself becoming sane in an instant. His head fell sideways and he started breathing softly again. She put him down again and felt her lips, feeling the shocks going through her again. She listened to his breathing and levitated him up and stood up herself. She made him fall into her arms and walked to her bed. She put him down and looked down at him. She gave him his mask on again and sat down on the bed. She looked at him and fell her heart sink.

"Why did you do that just now?" she asked and covered him with the blankets. She looked at him and could feel her heart beat faster. She leaned in closer and studied his facial features. She smiled at him and lied down next to him with her hand on his chest. She slowly fell asleep and could feel his chest move.

"good night Boy scout" she mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

Just so you know: Carmen has no sexual thoughts behind anything in this. She loves Robin in a more like protective way.

And there is a reason why Robin kissed her X3 but you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out why

Please Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Nineth chapter of this story

i really like this chapter X3

SPOILERS: there are some spoilers in this, so if you've just started watching Young Justice, beware... shocks will be given!

I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters. That right goes to DC Comics and WB. I own only this story, the Danian race, Caroline, Jaqueline and Carmen Ericson

* * *

_He looked down at her sleeping frame and took his arm under hers. He pulled her closer and she snuggled up to him and he could feel his heart skip a beat. She was crying and he wiped away the tear, licking it away it from his finger. He looked at her face and was saddened._

"_Why won't you just talk to me about it?" He asked and wiped some hair away from her face. He cupped her face and she leaned slightly into his touch. She moved her lips slightly as if she was talking but it soon ended. He looked at for a long time, when he heard giggling from Bruce's room. He sighed and looked at the wall._

"_Bruce bought another woman home…" he said and looked back at Carmen. Suddenly he got curious to why Bruce always kissed the woman he was with, and pushed Carmen a little away. She was still holding around him and he smiled slightly. He leaned in slightly and brushed his lips against hers. He felt like his body got electrocuted, and kept brushing their lips together. He leaned in a little closer and kissed her lightly on the lips. He felt the electricity getting stronger and he didn't ever want to end this moment. She moved slightly and he pulled back. Her face turned into a pained mask and she started to make pained sounds. He pulled her closer and tried to calm her down._

"_It's just a nightmare" he whispered into her ear. He didn't know how her father had died, but he knew that it had affected her a lot. She calmed down and snuggled into him, nuzzling her head into his neck. He held her tighter and snaked the arm he was lying on under her and hugged her. He listened to her breathing and fell himself getting sleepy. She snaked her arms around him and he lied totally still for a moment, feeling his entire body freeze. She squeezed him slightly and he could feel her smiled against his neck. He smiled a bit himself._

"_Wish you would smile for real more often" he said quietly and felt sleep take over. He could feel her breath against his neck and shivered a bit._

* * *

He woke up and looked up into the ceiling. He felt dizzy and his stomach hurt. Then he noticed that he wasn't alone in the room. He looked to his side and saw Carmen sleeping beside him. She was still sleeping and he just stared at her. She looked just like she had back when they were kids. Her hair was messy and had fallen down to cover her face. It moved when she breathed and he could feel the light breath against his skin. He shifted a bit in the bed and faced her more clearly. He brushed away the hair from her face and smiled slightly at her. She opened her eyes and he backed slightly away.

"So you finally woke up huh?" She said and closed her eyes, pulling him close again. She smiled and nuzzled her head against his chest "warm" she was in her Danian form and he looked down at her with a wondering mine. She looked up at him and he almost felt himself lose hold on himself. Her eyes were shining with warmth.

"What's wrong?" She asked and smiled "you look like you've seen a ghost" he couldn't answer the question but just looked into her eyes. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Please don't say that this is a dream" he said and hugged her closer.

"It's not" she replied and smiled. She looked up at him.

He gently brushed his fingers across her cheek and she smiled up at him.

"Please, could you take off your glove?" she asked and moved her hand to his and tucked lightly at it "it feels weird with it on. I don't like the fabric" he looked at her and took off his gloves. She smiled and took his hand with both of hers.

"Are you… sane?" He asked and blushed slightly at her touch.

"I think I am… but… I'm not sure" she looked up at him "why?"

"I just really don't want you to go all Joker on me" he said and smiled "besides, it's been a long time since I've been able to just… relax"

"Me too" she smiled back. She stared into his eyes and could feel herself getting even more relaxed. She suddenly remembered him kissing her before they fell asleep and blushed. Her face turned slightly sad and she looked down and he looked at her in confusion.

"Why are you looking sad?" he took his hand and forced her head up gently "can't you feel the aster?"

"Aster?" she smiled slightly.

"Yeah, it's the opposite of disaster" he smiled himself "so, what's wrong?" she looked down and put her head against his chest and quietly sniffed in his scent.

"You… kinda… kissed me earlier" she said and he could feel himself blush heavily.

"I… I did?" he asked and hugged her slightly tighter.

"Yeah, well… at first you just kinda brushed your lips against mine… but then you just… kissed me" she looked up at him.

"Well I uh… I'm sorry?" he said and looked down at her. She smiled at him and put her forehead up, resting it against his.

"You shouldn't be… it was… astrous" she smiled and rubbed her nose against his.

"Astrous?" he asked and she smiled and giggled "oh now I get it, the opposite of disastrous. Nice" he hugged her closer and moved his hand to her neck. He gently moved his finger in circles and rubbed her back.

"Exactly" she smiled and purred "so… can you do it again?" she asked and kissed his cheek.

"What?" he asked and looked down at her "you serious?" she nodded and he blushed deeper.

"But why?" he asked and she brushed her lips against his.

"Please?" she asked in a tone that sent a shiver down his entire spine and he brushed his lips against hers and she purred again en circling his neck with her hands "now?" she pulled him closer and breathed on his lips. He felt another shiver going through his spine and placed his hands on her neck.

"Maybe… just once" he said and pulled her closer. Their lips touched and they both felt the shocks going through them.

* * *

"We've got to save Robin!" Wally yelled at the others and slammed his hands into the table.

"We know!" Artemis yelled back "what we don't know is where she's taken him! And until we do, we can't do anything" she slammed her hands down too "so instead of just standing there and blaming everyone, how 'bout you get your sorry ass moving and try to help in finding out where they are!"

"Both of you; calm down!" Kaldur yelled and they looked at him "I don't know what happened in the building, but you both seem upset somehow. So what happened in there?" Wally and Artemis looked at each other and then into the table.

"Sit down, and tell us what happened" he said and sat down himself. Wally sighed and sat down, crossing his arms. Artemis sat down and looked to her side, crossed arms.

"I know what the plan was, but what went wrong?"

"She knew it was me" Artemis said and looked at Kaldur "she got me out in the hall way where Wally, Robin and M'Gann came to rescue me. I don't know what happened, but she didn't catch me"

"She waited" Wally said "I could hear her yell, and I ran to punch her. I hit her on the jaw. She then talked about knocking me out and using me for ransom to get Robin"

"Then she threw something after me" M'Gann said and looked down "she could… feel my mind…"

"The building was alive!" Artemis said and widened her eyes "I remember that it... well it wouldn't let me pass a hallway and just closed up! I got really freaked out"

"Well she did say it was alive…" M'Gann said and looked at Artemis "she even knew our plan… but how can a house be alive?"

"How can your bio-ship change shape?" Kaldur said and looked into the floor "it's alien technology; it could be a new life form that only exists on Dania. But how do we save Robin?" He asked and looked at them all.

"Yeah, before he gets the crowbar" Wally said and leaned back.

"You don't have to worry about Robin getting hurt" they all looked behind themselves to see a little blonde girl coming towards them.

"Who're you? And how did you get in here?" Wally asked and got up.

"My name's Jacqueline" the girl said and smiled "the zeta beams are programmed to recognize me and let me in. I just wanted to see the place" she put her hands behind her back and shifted from her heels to her toes. She smiled again.

"You don't have to worry about Robin" she said and walked past him.

"Why not?! He's with a total psycho! She might beat him with a crowbar!" he yelled and put his hands in the air. The girl stopped smiling and sat down in his chair. She put her legs on of the arm reels and supported her head with her arm on the other.

"Big sis would never hurt her little Boy scout" she said and waited for them to get the point.

"Big sis?" Artemis said "so you're saying that the psycho… who knocked me out, beat Wally with a crowbar and kidnapped Robin… is your sister!?" she sounded angry and Jacqueline just looked at her. She smiled slightly and looked down.

"Yup" she said and smiled brightly "but big sis got really hurt some years ago" she said with a sad and sat properly in the bed. She put her hands in her lap and looked sad. Artemis looked at her.

"I'm not falling for this, you could be that Nemesis in disguise!" she said sharply and Jacqueline looked up at her. She stared into her eyes and looked like she went into a trance like state. She opened her mouth and sounded somewhat like a robot.

"Name, Artemis Crock. Super powers, none. Uses modified arrows to immobilize her enemies. Mentor, Green Arrow. Recently failed in a mission. Age 15. Parents, Sports master and Huntress. Sister, the Cheshire Cat"

"Hey stop messing with my brain!" she yelled and Jacqueline stopped talking "but the dear Nemesis could also just read my mind and figure those things out!" she looked at Jacqueline "what the hell happened to your voice?"

"Big sis taught me that information is the most important thing in battle" she said and looked forward. She blinked a few times and shook her head "sorry… but when I go in and read people's minds, I tend to go into that state" she smiled.

"Still, not buying it" Artemis leaned back and crossed her arms.

"You can trust this one" they all turned around to see Batman standing not far away.

"Wah!" Wally yelled and looked behind him "how did you?"

"Stealth suit Wally" Jacqueline said and smiled "hi Batman!" she beamed and waved at him.

"You know this girl Batman?" Superboy asked.

"Yes, she lives at my house these days" he looked at Jacqueline "and she wasn't supposed to leave"

"But Batman! Big sis is going to come after me! I can just feel it!" she said and got up "I just felt safer here at the cave"

"But you should have told someone that you were leaving for here. I got a call earlier, the person was very scared that you might have been captured"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said and bowed "I swear I didn't mean to scare him I just… I just really needed to get away from that room…" she looked to her side and Batman sighed.

"Maybe it wasn't the best room to put you in" he said.

"Maybe?!" she yelled "that room is filled with pictures of Carmen! It's filled with all her stuff! How can you expect me not to think about her while I'm surrounded by her happy face all over the place!?" she yelled and he stepped back a little.

"Calm down Jackie" a harsh voice sounded.

"Mommy?" she said and looked behind Batman "what're you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick you up! You're going back to Dania. If your sister finds you here, it's bye bye for the team!" she said and grabbed her hand "plus, I'm seriously worried that something might happen to you. So let's go" Jackie looked back at the others as her mother dragged her to the zeta beams. She smiled and waved t them.

"Bye! See you later!"

"Well that was… weird" Wally said "so how do you know the brat?" He looked at Batman.

"Watch what you say, she is a princess after all" he replied and walked past them.

"Princess? Oh wait… oh right!" Wally smacked himself in the forehead and the others looked at him in confusion.

"Yes. Caroline is the queen of Dania. Nemesis and Jackie are her heirs. Her oldest child, Derek, has already claimed that he will let one of his sisters take the throne. Carmen is the next in line for the throne"

"So the two sisters fight for who's gonna take over the throne?" Artemis asked.

"No, the throne is going to Carmen when she turns eighteen. Jacqueline never wanted the throne. She'd rather want to be a scientist"

"So is there anything between the two sisters that would want Carmen to hurt Jackie?" M'Gann asked.

"No. they are as close as sisters can get" Batman said and looked at her.

"Tell me something, how perfect was the little princess before she was taken in by the Joker?" Artemis asked and put her hands on her hips.

"She was… damaged" Batman said and looked at them all "her father had died just the year before, and she blamed herself for it"

"She blamed herself for the death of her father? Why would anyone do that?"

"Caroline told me that it was a training accident. She was lifting a big weight and an accident happened nearby. Her father was under the weight when it happened and she lost concentration for a second. Caroline then took over but he had been knocked out. Carmen went out to see what had happened, and called on her mother when she came back. This made Caroline lose her concentration, making the weight fall on her father and killing him"

"wow that's… harsh" Kid Flash said.

"She never got over it. She's still blaming herself. Even when she was living with us, she could never forget it. Let's just hope she doesn't do anything rash as long as Robin's with her"

"rash?" Superboy asked.

"I'm not sure of what she would be able to do if she let go of all control in her body. Should she lose herself completely, she might even forget her one rule" Batman said and started to walk back.

"her one rule? What does that mean?" Artemis asked. Batman turned around and looked at her.

"in the world of crime in Gotham city, every criminal knows two things; one: hearing Twinkle Twinkle in the dark is never a good sign and two: No one hurts the Boy Wonder"

"Why? Why should you be afraid of a song?" Artemis asked and crossed her arms "and why not hurt Robin?"

"Because, the song means that Carmen has snapped. And if you hurt Robin, she will hurt you. It's the golden rules every villain follows in Gotham, no matter what"

* * *

How'd you like that huh?

A little more background for the special relationship between Carmen and Dick X3

Oh and the scene where they lay in the bed is about an hour after they laft the house and the scene where Kid slams his hands into the table is about half an hour later


	10. Chapter 10

Tenth Chapter XP

I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters. That right goes to DC Comics and WB. I own only this story, the Danian race, Caroline, Jaqueline and Carmen Ericson

* * *

She smiled against his lips and pulled him closer. He could feel his thoughts fading away as their lips connected and he let go of himself. He felt the softness of her lips and pressed slightly harder against them. She moved them slightly by turning her head.

"Mmm" she moaned quietly and he felt a shiver going through his spine and he pressed harder. He didn't know for how long they'd lied there when he pulled away. She smiled at him and brushed his cheek.

"Thank you, Boy Scout" she said and kissed him again. The kiss was short. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him.

"You're welcome" he said and closed his eyes too. He could suddenly remember multiple scenes from when they were kids and got up. She looked at him and he bowed. He got up and reached out a hand.

"Can I have a dance miss?" he asked and she smiled.

"Of course" she said and got up, changing her clothes into what looked like a ball gown. She stepped up to him and he held his hand on her hip and took her hand in his other. She smiled at him.

"Don't go stepping on my toes now" she teased him and he smiled. He took a careful step and she followed.

"I will never step on you, I know what'll happen if I do" he smiled and she giggled. They danced slowly around in the room.

"Hopefully you do" she looked up at him "I made a clear point at keeping you from stepping on my toes when I taught you how to dance"

"Yeah, and when I finally learned to step on your toes, I suddenly needed to move to the music too!" he joked and she laughed.

"Yeah you didn't really find that all that amusing. You complained all the time" she could feel him squeeze her hand slightly.

"Yeah… but Batman never really explained to me, why I had to learn how to dance. Guess he just thought I'd know right away"

"Well, Batman is kinda rich, so parties would be expected, wouldn't they?" she smiled and he raised his arm and made her spin around, her back ending against his stomach. She looked surprised and blinked a few times.

"Where'd you learn that one?" she asked as he did it again, making them face each other again.

"Batman… he had me practice it more when you went into Arkham… don't know why though" he said and she looked down into the floor. He realized his bummer and tried to think of something to say to make her feel better. He heard her sob a little and she looked up and him again, a small tear trailing down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean…" he tried to apologize but she stopped up and out a finger on his mouth.

"Don't apologize Robin. I should be the one… I never told you the full range of my powers… I can conceal small parts of my mind inside small object. Objects like books, watches and… rings" she said and looked straight into his eyes.

"What're you?" she put her finger on his lips again and shook her head. She removed her finger and took out her ring.

"I put a small piece of my sane mind into the rings. That's why you can hear the last words in the sentence written on the ring. That's why you saw me in the mirror. I didn't plan on going insane, but I thought; why not prepare for the worst" she put the ring back and looked down on the floor. He looked straight ahead and felt very confused. He looked down at her.

"Okay… I'm not really feeling the aster right now… could you please explain a little more of what's going on?" he asked and she looked back to the bed. She stepped away from him and walked back to the bed. She sat down and he sat next to her.

"So?" he asked and she sighed.

"I'm not really Carmen… I'm only a piece of her mind from when she was still sane. I do know everything she does but she doesn't know about me… when you took the necklace and looked at the ring, I'd been… you could say asleep, in it for too long. She's forgotten about me" she looked at him "meaning that she doesn't know that you have the first piece of the sentence"

"Yeah, what does the sentence mean anyway?" he took out the ring and read out the words "in the days we feel alone, Coldness can freeze us to the bone?" he looked at her and she took out her own ring.

"It means that when we feel alone, we can shut ourselves out. We become cold towards others. Carmen feels alone" she looked at the ring "she was alone in Arkham… no one came to visit. She knew that they weren't allowed, but no one ever even tried to come and say hello. She's turned cold" she squeezed the ring tight and her knuckles turned white.

"So… how can I save her from it?" Robin asked and she looked up in the ceiling.

"Bring the rings together I guess… somehow you have to knock her into sanity… I don't know how you should do that though" she looked at him and smiled "but I'm sure you can do it" she got up and put the necklace back on and spun a little around.

"You suddenly got happy" he said and she looked back at him.

"Sometimes I get the feeling, that I know how the real me feels… so right now… she's happy" she said and looked into the floor.

"Is that a good thing… or a bad thing?" he asked and got up.

"Depends on who you are. It's good for her, bad for whoever made her in this mood" she looked at her hands "I feel like punching everything…" she looked at him.

"Don't punch me please" he took his hands up in defense and she sighed.

"I won't ever hurt you Robin" she smiled and walked towards him. He could feel his body wouldn't obey his orders and he was nailed to the spot. She reached out a hand and cupped his one cheek and whispered in his ear.

"I can't hurt the one I love" she kissed his cheek and removed her hand "sleep tight" he was just about to ask about what she meant when she pushed him back and he fell onto the bed, sleep taking over almost immediately.

* * *

He opened his eyes and looked up into the ceiling. He lied still for a moment, the sound of his breathing the only thing filling the room. Then he sat up and looked around. The room was the same as the one he had been dreaming about, down to every last detail. Except Carmen wasn't beside him. He looked around again and found a door. He felt his face to make sure he was wearing his mask.

"Good, still wearing it" he said and walked to the door. He noticed a window nearby and went over to look out. All he could see was the ocean. He felt like he was still asleep and held his head for a second, trying to collect his thoughts. The door opened behind him and he looked to see who entered. He widened his eyes when Carmen stepped in, her suit completely black and exposing her stomach. She smiled at him and he felt he froze at the coldness in her eyes.

"I see you're awake, my little boy scout" she said and leaned the door frame "sleep well?"

"Not as well as I could have" he replied and looked out the window again "why am I not bound?" he heard her giggle behind him and curled his hands into fists.

"Because you won't be leaving this room without my permission" he heard her step closer. He heard her giggle and she stood right behind him "you're not even able to move right now, are you?" she asked and put her hands on his shoulders, pulling her up to his ears.

"Can you?" she whispered and he tried to move, but found that his body was disobeying him. He grunted and she laughed slightly.

"See? Even though I can't control your mind, your body is a whole other story" she whispered into his ears and backed away "your friends will be here sooner than later I think. Batman wouldn't let you go around unsupervised, so he probably has some sort of tracking device somewhere on you" she said as she walked out the room. He could hear her steps and could feel his ring vibrate.

"Why aren't you saying anything little Boy Scout?" she asked when she stood in the door. She looked back at him in a sad mine but he didn't reply, his mind was quiet and she could feel her anger rise. Her mine turned angry and she looked ahead.

"Fine! If you don't want to talk, then don't!" she closed the door behind her and walked down the hall. _Robin stood and looked out the window, trying to figure out where he might be. He could still feel her hands on his shoulders. He lifted his hands and placed them on his shoulders, trying to get the cold feeling to disappear.

"Coldness can freeze us to the bones" he said and looked at the door. He sighed and removed his hands. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I have to get out of here somehow" he said and held his head while supporting his elbows on his knees. He tried to think about ways to get out the door, feeling quite sure that Carmen would have locked it if she didn't want him to get away. He looked over at the door and got up, trying to see if it was unlocked or not. He couldn't find a lock or a handle and looked for some sort of code lock. He sighed and punched the wall.

"Telepathic control" he said and punched the wall again "idiot!" he yelled at himself. He turned around and rested his back against the door, sliding down. He looked up into the ceiling and felt completely powerless.

"How can I save you… if I can't even reach you?" he asked himself and closed his eyes. _  
She walked down the hall and tried not to think of Robin. She punched the wall multiple times and all her goons were scared to even look at her. She reached her training room and grabbed her mallet. She swung it around and destroyed everything in the room, feeling a strange feeling of content filling her entire body. She panted heavily but kept on swinging the mallet around and hit the wall multiple times, making enormous dents in it. She couldn't control her anger and it made her even angrier. She screamed and threw the mallet into the wall, making a hole in it. She breathed heavily and suddenly she could feel all her anger just washing away. She stood still for a moment and looked to her side. She smiled widely when she saw one of her goons standing there with her unconscious sister in her arms.

"You got her?" she asked and walked towards the blackhaired woman.

"Yes Milady. She was hiding in Dania with your mother. We lured her out into the woods and then knocked her out. Why do you want your sister, you do have your Robin, do you not?" she asked and handed Jackie to Nemesis. She smiled and brushed the hair away from her face.

"I couldn't let her get hurt in the awaiting battle. I have to defend my title and my Robin from his friends" she smiled and walked back to her room. Her sister made some weird noises she identified as words.

"Carmen… no… stop" Nemesis smiled and looked at the door.

#open# she smiled as it opened and walked in. She closed the door behind her and walked to the bed and placed her sister down.

"Sleep tight lil' sis" she smiled and looked behind her "yes?" she asked and looked at Robin who was leaning against the wall.

"Why is she here?" He asked and she smiled. She walked to the door and opened it, making sure he wouldn't be able to go out when she walked out.

"So she won't get hurt when your friends come" she looked at him and her smile turned insane "I'm going to have so much fun!" she laughed and walked out, closing the door just before Robin could get out. She walked back to her training room and looked around.

"Whoops… guess I want a little over board" she smiled and put everything on its place the best she could. She smiled and walked away from the room through the hole had made.

"Twinkle twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are" she smiled and picked up her mallet, weighing it in her hands.

* * *

Robin looked at the closed door and punched it. He then looked back at the sleeping girl in the bed and walked to her.

"Jackie, Jackie wake up" he shook her gently and she made a small sound. Her face cringed and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Carmen… don't…" she said and moved around. Robin suddenly remembered something Carmen once said to him.

* * *

_"So, do you have any family? Besides Caroline" He asked and looked at her. They were sitting outside in the garden and she looked up and closed her eyes._

"_I have a big brother, his name's Derek. He's a scientist. I also have a little sister" she looked at him and smiled "she's got this awesome power, she calls it a curse, which allows her to dream about the future!" she exclaimed happily "I so wish I could see the future!"_

* * *

He looked down at Jackie and widened his eyes.

"Don't what? Don't what Jackie?" he almost yelled and her face cringed into an even more pained face.

"Please… don't… Belle Reve" she said and he widened his eyes even further.

* * *

Oh the suspense X3

Hope this got you hooked for next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Eleventh Chapter

I know that I originally said that I would wait to upload this chapter, but I just couldn't wait. So here you have chapter Elleven of my story: Reunion X3

I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters. That right goes to DC Comics and WB. I own only this story, the Danian race, Caroline, Jaqueline and Carmen Ericson

* * *

"Don't Belle Reve what?" He asked and shook Jackie. She made a small grunt but didn't say anything else. He looked at her and waited for her response, but she didn't say more. Her face looked content and she was breathing normally. He looked at the door and got up.

"I have to find a way to get out of here" he said and looked around. He looked at the window and walked towards it. He could hear someone rustle in the bed and looked at Jackie who was waking up. She looked a little around and then looked at him. Her eyes widened for a second then she smiled and got out of the bed.

"You're okay!" she yelled and hugged him. He looked down at her in confusion and she looked up. She saw the confusion in his face and stepped back.

"Hello Megan!" she said and smacked herself in the forehead "you don't know the plan!" Robin looked even more confused.

* * *

She walked down stairs and out the front door. She breathed in the fresh air and exhaled loudly. She giggled and swung her hammer on her shoulder.

"I have my little sister in my possession. Mother will surely come to rescue her, then I'll have mother" she smiled and walked further away from her head quarters. She hummed a little as she walked and thought everything that had happened in the last month through. She had been taken away from Dania by a psychic named Psimon, tortured back to insanity by the Joker, found a toy and made him experience the same pain she did, got her Robin in her possession. She stopped up and looked into the ground.

"Why do I still feel empty then?" she asked. She looked around. She swore she had just heard something. She closed her eyes and tried to hear it again. She couldn't and brushed it away as her imagination.

"I am insane after all… a few imaginary sounds is to be expected" she kept on walking and looked around, in case she hadn't heard wrong. She used her mind to try and locate minds if there should be any. She got tired of having the hammer on her shoulder, and let it fall on the ground. It made a loud thump and she was sure she could hear someone gasp nearby. Her head whipped towards the sound and her pupils went small. She could feel the grin widening on her face and walked towards the sound.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" she said and swung the mallet up in the air, slamming it down into a bush. She didn't feel anything under it but didn't turn away from the spot. She walked closer to the bush and took away some branches. There wasn't anybody there but she could see small traces of hands and that someone had hurried away from there. She smiled and looked in the direction the hurrying footsteps would have walked and walked that way. She was humming while walking and she smiled while doing it. She could hear scared steps ahead and walked faster. She knew it could be a trap, but she didn't care anymore. If she got killed, Robin would hate himself for not being able to save her from both death and insanity. And if he was freed from the house and found her being attacked by someone else, he would try to help her. She could feel a sting in her heart and brought out her ring. She could feel it vibrate again and read out the words.

"Coldness can freeze us to the bones" she kept on walking and put the necklace back and looked forward again. Suddenly she could hear multiple minds coming from multiple directions. She stopped up and stood completely still. The minds were screaming and yelling at her. She could recognize all the voices and looked around.

"Come out! I know you're out there! Robin's little scout troop!" she yelled loudly. But no one answered and the voices became stronger. She couldn't make out what they were saying. But she could pick multiple sentences and words. She screamed loudly and fell to her knees. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she got up again, swinging her hammer around trying to shut the voices up. She screamed again and again, her screams echoing through the entire forest. Every scream she made only made the voices in her head louder.

* * *

"Miss Martian?" he asked and she nodded.

"We've infiltrated Carmen's organization again, this time with a little more success" she said and changed herself into her Martian form.

"How? Why? You're in danger!" he yelled and she laughed slightly.

"Calm down Robin. Carmen doesn't know it's me" She smiled at him.

"But how?" he asked. He was still angry with her.

"Zatanna made a spell so Carmen would think that Zatanna was one of her goons. Then we brought her to Dania, I was with her. That trip was to make sure that Zatanna could describe the environment if she was asked about it. I went so I knew how Jackie looked as a Danian. She also told me about something she'd seen in a dream not long ago. If Carmen were to read my mind, I would just think of that"

"But why? Carmen can't hurt me! I would never let her! And what about the others?" he asked and walked closer to her.

"They're in the bio-ship. They're waiting for us a little away from the window" she smiled and pointed at the window "we've planned this carefully. So don't worry about anything, okay?"

"Well if you…" he stopped talking when he heard an ear piercing scream going the entire forest, cracking the window. He looked at the window and widened his eyes.

"Carmen!" he yelled and looked back at Miss Martian "We have to help her!"

"Robin no! We have to get away from here!" She yelled but he passed by her, punching on the door.

"We have to help!" he yelled and suddenly the door opened, Zatanna standing in it.

"Robin!" she sounded happy but he ran past her and tried to figure out how to get outside. He heard the scream again and went down the hall. He could hear Zatanna and Miss Martian yelling behind him, but he didn't care. He passed multiple guards, who seemed like they were waking up from some kind of day dream. Every person he passed held their heads and some had passed out.

"I'm too close" he said to himself and found the main door. He ran outside and looked around. The screams were louder outside and he tried to locate them.

"Robin!" he could hear Kid Flash yell beside him and he looked into the eyes of his friend "Rob what the hell are you doing?" he asked and Robin started running again.

"I'm saving Carmen! I don't care what you guys think about her! She's my friend and I will save her!" he yelled and Kid Flash ran after him.

"Dude, No! We haven't got the time for that!" suddenly he heard the scream too and they both stopped up. The scream had sounded so loud and they looked to their side. Robin ran in the direction of the scream, pushing away branches and fell multiple times.

"Rob wait up!" Kid Flash yelled and ran after him. He didn't fall as many times as Robin, since he knew where to be careful. When they both reached the place Carmen were, they both stopped up and Robin gulped loudly. She was swinging her hammer and screaming, like she was fighting of some sort of enemy. But they couldn't see anything.

"Dude, what's up with her?" Kid Flash whispered and he looked at her. He gulped when he noticed that she had stopped swinging her hammer around she was facing away from them and they looked at each other. She stood completely still and they could only hear her breathing. Suddenly she whipped around and looked at them. Her eyes looked red from anger and Robin made a clear sign for Kid Flash to get out of the way. Robin swung himself up into a tree and looked down after Kid Flash, who had raced to the back of Carmen.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled and swung her hammer around. She hit Kid Flash on his arm and Robin could hear a loud cracking sound. Kid Flash held his arm while Carmen kept on swinging her hammer while screaming. Kid Flash backed away from her and looked at her with pure fear in his eyes. Robin tried to see what she might be doing, but only one thing came to mind.

#she's fighting hallucinations# he thought and felt something he couldn't describe completely. It felt like he was being sucked into a black hole, the only thing holding him in place, being the thought of a sane Carmen. He just stared at her and felt his heart sink deeper and deeper into despair.

"Shut up! Shut up!" she yelled and threw the hammer away. It hit a tree with such a force that the tree broke in two. Robin snapped out of his trance and looked around, trying to figure out how to help her.

"Robin!" He heard someone yell below him and saw Zatanna and the rest of the team standing there. He jumped down and they all looked at Carmen behind him. He looked himself and sank a lump.

"We have to help her" he said and looked at the others.

"But how?" Superboy asked "and where's Kid Flash?" he looked at Robin.

"He's behind Carmen, and I think his arm's broken"

"His arm's broken? How'd that happen?" Artemis asked.

"Carmen swung her hammer at him" Robin looked behind him to see that Carmen had stopped up again. He could hear some low mumbling and looked at Superboy.

"What's she saying?"

"Why would that be of any importance?!" Artemis yelled "She's insane Robin! She's probably mumbling some weird stuff that has nothing to do with anything!" She prepped her bow and aimed at Carmen "so how 'bout I just make sure she won't be able to move and then we get the hell out of here!" she yelled and pulled the arrows back.

"Artemis don't" Robin said and she looked at him. His voice had been so sad and full of pleading, that she just couldn't do anything but do as he said.

"I swear guys, she's still in there, the real Carmen" he said and looked back at her. She was still, but had fallen to her knees. He could still hear the quiet mumbling and looked at Superboy.

"So? Can you make anything out of her mumbling?" he asked and Superboy looked at him.

"She's just repeating the same two things over and over again" he said.

"So what are those things?" Robin asked and he could feel his ring vibrate.

"Something along the lines of 'what does it mean?' and 'coldness can freeze us'. That's all I can make out of it" he looked back at Carmen. She was holding her head and looked like she was screaming in silence.

"Wait… I'm picking up something" M'Gann said and held her head "It's strong" she said and looked at Carmen. Her face turned painful and she went down on her knees slowly.

"M'Gann, what's wrong?" Superboy asked and she tried to talk, but had a great deal of trouble with it.

"It… hurts… She's… hurting… can't… describe…" she said and looked into the ground, making a loud pained sound. Robin looked from M'Gann to Carmen and walked towards Carmen. He could hear Artemis yelling at him, but it was faint. He looked behind himself to see that was yelling her lungs out, but she didn't move at all. He reached Carmen and looked down at her and sat down in front of her. He stared at her for a little while. She still looked like she was in pain, but she did scream anymore. She was still holding her head and the tears were streaming down her face. He could hear her mumble again, but this time he was able to make out the words himself.

"Coldness can freeze us to the bone" she mumbled and he reached out his hand. He held her neck and took out her ring. He read the words in his head and she stopped mumbling. He took out his own ring and brought their foreheads together, reading the words out loud.

"In the days we feel most alone" he said and she opened her mouth.

"Coldness can freeze us to the bone" Robin felt his body growing weak when she had said the words, and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Rob what the hell are you doing!?" Kid Flash yelled at his friend. But he didn't respond at all. He tried to get up the best he could without his right arm. He fell down on his stomach and tried again. He got up this time and walked towards his friend, only to find that he couldn't get close to him.

"Is there some kind of barrier around him or…?" he looked around and reached out his hand.

"Kid!" He could hear Artemis yell. He looked behind the two on the ground and now noticed that the others were there too. He walked over to them, going in half a circle around the weird force field. He looked at Artemis and smiled.

"Hey Babe, is something wrong?" he asked and she slapped him. He groaned and looked back at her.

"You Idiot!" she yelled at him and then he hugged him, making sure not to crush his arm "I was worried sick about you!" she said loudly, on the edge of yelling.

"Sorry… didn't mean to worry you like that" he said and hugged her back with his healthy arm "but what's up with Robin?" he asked and looked at Robin, who seemed like he had entered some sort of trance like state.

"I can't tell… he's still there but…" M'Gann said and looked at them "I can't read his mind at all. I can't pick up anything at all"

"Did that girl do something to him?" Zatanna asked and looked at them "if she did" she clenched her fists in an unspoken threat.

"Don't you dare hurt her in that state!" they heard someone yell and Caroline walked out of the trees "this state might very well be the last chance we have of pulling my daughter out of insanity!" she walked past them and stopped up. she reached out her hand.

"There's some kind of force field up, isn't there?" Kid Flash asked and looked at her.

"No, but she decides who enters a certain space around her right now. If she doesn't want you to enter, then you won't enter. It's as simple as that" she said and turned around "we should see to that arm of yours" she walked back to him and pulled out some bandages.

* * *

Robin looked around and found that he was in some sort of black space. He was barely able to make out anything. He reached out his hand and started to walk a little around, trying to make out his surroundings. He suddenly bumped into what felt like a stone wall and squinted his eyes.

"a cave" he said and looked around. He could hear small drops falling down around him, and someone besides him walking. He walked towards the sound of the steps with his hand on the wall. The darkness continued and he was getting scared of what might attack him while he was in there. He could the steps getting closer and sped up slowly. Suddenly he could hear someone singing softly. The voice was scared, but sounded like it was trying to sound confident. He recognized the voice and walked even faster. He came to what felt like a room. The voice had disappeared, but he could hear someone breathing.

"Carmen?" he asked into the air and he could hear the breathing hitch slightly. Then there was the sound of small steps again. His eyes were getting used to the light and he could faintly make out the silhouette of a girl. She stepped closer to him and reached out a shaking hand.

* * *

Cliffhanger X3

I have so much planned for this story! I'm so feeling the aster!

And I so hope that I get some awesome Reviews ;3


	12. Chapter 12

Twelfth chapter

So there was a double upload today. Yay X3

And yes, I did put up the chapter and then take it down, but that was because if i were to make a thirteenth chapter, it'd be too short after the standards in this story, so I changed it into a longer chapter twelve instead.

btw, the two parts in this are playing out at the same time.

I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters. That right goes to DC Comics and WB. I own only this story, the Danian race, Caroline, Jaqueline and Carmen Ericson

* * *

He grabbed her hand and held it tight. He could hear her gasp. He looked at her and smiled slightly.

"So it is you" he said and pulled her closer. She stopped up before getting to close to him. He looked at her, slightly confused.

"Is something wrong Carmen?" he asked and she started shaking slightly.

"You can't be real" she said and looked down "you can't enter here… nobody should enter here" she said in a sad tone and let go of his hand.

"Why not?" he asked and stood in front of her. He felt the cave getting colder and looked at her. Her face looked dark somehow and he tried to reach out and touch her cheek. She moved her cheek away from his hand.

"You'll go insane. It's not a place for anybody but me" she said and turned around "the exit will be the same place you entered" she said and started to walk away. She got to take two steps when she felt someone grab her shoulder. She was about to protest when she was suddenly pulled towards him, resting her back against his chest.

"No let go of me! You'll just go insane!" she yelled and tried to escape his grasp, but this only made him hold her tighter.

"I won't let go Caramel" he said and she froze. He could feel her skin and shivered. It was almost as cold as ice. He took his arms around her waist and squeezed. He heard her breathing and put his chin on her shoulder.

"C-Caramel?" she asked, her voice hitching. She could feel the tears streaming down her face.

"Yes. It's the nickname I gave you, remember?" he asked and smiled. The cave got a little warmer and he smiled a little wider.

"I-I-I don't" she replied and froze again.

"well then let me help" he said and moved his lips to her ear "I came up with the idea to the name, since it's close to your real name and you love caramel" he smiled against her ear. She closed her eyes and tried to remember. She could faintly hear children's laughter.

"Caramel" she said to herself. She could feel her skip a beat, but she wasn't sure why. He hugged her tighter but she forced her way out of his arms. She walked a step away from him and looked back at him. He could see her face and he gasped loudly. Her face was wrinkled like she hadn't had water for several weeks. Her eyes looked dead and had a faint gray veil over them. Her hair was dirty and looked grey in comparison to the black color it usually held. Her clothes looked like the school uniform she used to wear when she was younger, except it was ripped and damaged everywhere.

"You can't be in here" she said and stepped backwards "my mind is private… you can't disturb it"

"I won't leave you" he said and stepped closer to her "let me in Carmen" she stepped back again but slipped in some of the water dripping from the ceiling. He caught her and pulled her close. He held her tight and she tried to get out of his grip. He hugged her tighter and she stopped resisting. She stood up against him and felt his warm skin.

"Let me in Caramel. I only want to help you" he said and squeezed her lightly and then held her out to look at her. Her face turned from fear to surprise and then happiness. She hugged him tightly and smiled.

"Richard" she said sweetly and buried her face in his chest. He smiled and brushed her hair with his fingers. Then she stepped back and the fear came back to her face.

"You shouldn't be here! It's dangerous! You might get lost in here, or you might go insane or or!" she yelled and he laughed slightly.

"Then I'll just stay here, with you" he said. Then he looked a little around "is it just me… or is it really cold in here?" he asked and she looked around to.

"This is my mind. Whatever I feel, will be displayed here… guess I'm cold then?" she asked and looked at him.

"No… I don't think you're cold, just lonely" he stepped up to her and took her hand. He placed his hand flat on hers and smiled at her "but you know, right now? You're not alone at all. I'm here Caramel, and I just want the sane you back with me" he intertwined their fingers and she looked at their hands.

"But… why? I hurt you, Kid Flash, Artemis… everyone on your team" she said and the cave felt colder.

"It wasn't really you" he said and stepped slightly closer "it was Nemesis"

"But I am Nemesis" she said and looked down"

"No, you're not" he brought her chin up with his free hand and smiled at her "You, are Carmen Ericson. You are the scared little girl with a big temper, whose mood can to a one eighty in a second" he smiled and moved his hand to her shoulder "Nemesis, is the girl that the Joker created inside of you. She is everything this cave is; lonely, cold and dark" he smiled and moved his other hand to her shoulder. She blushed and looked at his mask. Suddenly his mask disappeared and she looked into his blue eyes.

"Your mask" she said and he felt his face, confirming it was gone.

"Like you said yourself; it's your mind. I guess you can make anything happen in here" he held her shoulder again and smiled "probably even light his place up" he smiled at her and she looked down.

"But... if this is my mind… then I don't want to know what's lurking in the shadows" she buried her head in his chest again.

"It's your mind. It would only be the things you chose. Like certain memories I guess" he raised his shoulder slightly and suddenly they could hear a soft voice singing not far away from them.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word. Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird" Carmen looked in the direction the voice came from, and she could see her mother sitting not far away.

"And if the mocking bird won't sing, Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring" Caroline sang and Carmen looked to her side, seeing herself sit next to her, singing along silently. Caroline was holding a small bundle which she was rocking back and forth slowly.

"And if the diamond ring turns brass, Momma's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if the looking glass gets broke, Momma's gonna buy you a Billy goat" she kept on singing and Robin looked behind her and smiled slightly.

"And if the Billy goat won't pull, Momma's gonna buy a cart and bull. And if the cart and bull fall over, Momma's gonna buy you a dog named Rover" Carmen walked closer to her mom and looked at her.

"And if the dog named Rover won't bark, Momma's gonna buy a house and cart. And if the horse and cart fall down, Momma's gonna buy you the prettiest gown" she started to sing along quietly and Robin stepped up next to her.

"And if the pretty gown gets torn, you'll still be the sweetest one ever born" she smiled down at the little scene and closed her eyes. The scene disappeared and the cave turned warm and became brighter.

"See?" Robin smiled and snaked his arms around her waist from behind "you have the control here, it's your personal playground" he smiled against her neck and she laughed slightly "what are you laughing about?"

"I can't control everything" she looked back at him "if I could, you wouldn't be wearing that outfit" she smiled and spun around "you would be wearing something a little different"

"Okay… that's disturbing…" He said in a worried tone.

"I didn't mean anything like that silly!" she laughed "but you would be wearing that sweet suit you were wearing as Dan Danger" she smiled and he looked at her in surprise.

"How'd you?" he asked and she giggled.

"Mind reader here!" she joked and pushed him away "or do you have such a limited memory?"

"I don't, but why did you go and look through that?"

"I have a thing for circus boys" She smiled and suddenly the cave turned into a circus tent.

"Wow… hey wait a sec" Robin looked around and walked a little "this is…"

"Our circus" she said and walked to the pole where the line was connected to the top.

"Hold on… our?" he looked confused and tried to figure out what she meant. Her smile disappeared for a second and she looked at him.

"I was in this circus too… but since my mother was a blonde I went as a blonde when I performed…" she made herself blonde and her hair went into a different style. He widened his eyes and looked at her.

"You're that girl… the line dancer" he looked at her and stepped closer "the one whose father…" he looked down into the ground and she looked at him. She changed her hair back to normal and tilted his head.

"I am. But you never really knew me back then, so why the sad face?" she smiled slightly at him. He looked into her eyes and smiled slightly himself.

"Because I really admired you back then" he pushed her back gently against the pole "you were so… fearless up there" he smiled and she blushed.

"Thank you" she swung her arms around his neck and smiled "as I can recall, you were quite fearless yourself, Mr. Grayson" she smiled sweetly and her eyes were half lidded. He could feel his stomach tickle and pulled her in closer, resting their foreheads together.

"This feels right somehow" he said and smiled.

"Agreed" she replied and pulled his head closer. He blushed and closed his eyes. She pulled him even closer and brushed their lips together. She couldn't hold much longer and pressed their lips together; feeling the whole place getting hot and suddenly a big wind whipped up and pulled them apart.

"Robin!" She yelled and reached out for him.

"Carmen!" He yelled back and reached out for her too their fingers just slipping.

* * *

"Why aren't you doing anything to help?" Kid Flash asked and looked at the two sitting behind Caroline.

"Because I can't do anything" she replied and tightened his bandages, earning a high pitched noise from him. She gave in to laughter and closed up the bandages.

"There, your arm should heal faster this way" she got up and looked back at the two.

"What's happening with them Caroline?" Aqualad asked and she looked at him.

"Please, call me Carol" she sighed and held her forehead "and I'm not sure if I can explain what's happening to them" she looked at M'Gann and walked to her. She was still sitting down, holding her head. Carol forced her to stand up and slapped her so hard she fell to the side.

"What was that for?!" Superboy asked and looked at M'Gann.

"She needs to get out of my daughter's head" She looked down at M'Gann who lied on her one elbow and held her head.

"Wh-what happened?" she looked up at Caroline "when did you get here?" she asked and Caroline smiled.

"You shouldn't read a Danian's mind when she's like that" she looked at her daughter "it'll only hurt you"

"I have to ask again, what's happening with them Carol?" Aqualad said and looked at her. She looked back and closed her eyes.

"Robin's pulling her back from insanity and… hold on a second" she raised her hand to her ear and clicked the small ear piece in it "What is it Batman?" she asked and the others looked at each other.

"Where are you Carol?" Batman asked.

"Somewhere I don't know… but I think I own the island…" she looked behind her to the building "no I'm sure I own the island" she looked ahead again and looked at the two kids in front of her.

"Maybe you ought to come here, if Robin doesn't succeed, she might come out even more insane than before"

"The Bat knew 'bout this?" Kid Flash asked and the others looked at Carol.

"Don't bring to much back-up. Just take Red Tornado. He'll be able to blow her away if she's not sane when they get back. And hurry. I don't know for how long they'll be in this state, or if we need to get them out of it by force"

"Roger, I'll bring Tornado. Just keep the kids safe, got it?"

"The kids can take care of themselves Bats, besides; no one knows we're here besides you and the ones in the building. And they're all Danians, so we've got nothing to worry about" she smiled and signed out, looking back at the children.

"Is something wrong?"She asked with a small smile.

"You knew this would happen?" Superboy asked and she looked at him.

"I had a feeling that Robin would be the only one she'd let in if she went into this state. Seems I was right"

"What is, 'this state' exactly?" Aqualad asked.

"It's complicated. But when a Danian has a certain feeling or too much going on in their head, they can go into this state where no one can close to them. They close everything out, even sounds. Only certain persons can get close to them when they enter it"

"So if someone tries to read their mind while they're entering it?" M'Gann asked in slight hesitation.

"They get pulled into the Danians state, they will feel the pain the Danian does, so don't go do it another time, 'kay Megan?" she smiled and looked at the two behind her.

"How long can someone be in that state?" Artemis asked.

"Normally only for a couple of minutes. It all depends on what troubles them" she bit her thumb nail and looked around.

#you can come any moment Batman# she thought and looked around "but if two people are in the state together for too long… their minds might become one… meaning that Robin could go as insane as Carmen" she looked at them in worry when suddenly she could hear the Bat plane nearby.

"Good thing you could come Batman" she said and turned around. The others were confused and looked behind them to see Batman approaching.

"Did we miss anything?" He asked and walked to Caroline.

"No, where's Red Tornado?" she asked.

"I'm right here Carol" he said and walked towards her "do you need me for anything?"

"Not right now, but I might do later" she looked at the kids again and noticed that they're heads were closer to each other than before

"Scratch that, you might need to separate the two right now. Before their lips meet would be most desirable. You'll have to send a tornado onto each of them, and separate them quickly" she said and he nodded, walking in place. She looked at her daughter and closed her eyes.

"sorry Carmen" she said quietly as Red Tornado prepared the two tornados and send them in the direction of the two teens. She then noticed that they were already kissing and feared the worst. The two were flung apart and she could hear someone scream inside her head and looked at Carmen. She was slammed into a tree, while Robin flew towards the others and Superboy caught him.

"Carmen!" Robin yelled and jerked up, falling out of Superboy's arms and onto the ground. He looked in the direction she had flown and she stood up, holding her head.

"What the heck where you thinking Red!?" Caroline yelled at Red Tornado and looked at her daughter "if Robin had turned her sane, that could have ruined it you know!" she yelled and looked back at him.

"Shut it mother" they all heard Carmen say and looked at her.

"Carmen?" Caroline asked and looked at her daughter "is it you or Nemesis?" Carmen looked up into her mother's eyes, sending a shiver her spine. Her eyes were as warm as when she was little and she smiled slightly.

"I think it's me" she said and supported herself up against the tree "I'll tell you when all the pretty lights shut off" she giggled slightly.

"It is you" Caroline said and ran to her daughter. She hugged her tight and smiled "I've missed you so much my little girl"

"Hey, I'm thirteen!" she laughed and hugged her mother with one arm, still holding the other to her head. She noticed that Batman was standing behind them and she gulped.

"Hey Batman" she sounded scared and her mother let go of her. Carmen stepped towards Batman and could feel her heart beat faster.

#is this fear? Well it's been a long time dear old friend# she joked in her head and stopped up in front of Batman. She could hear the others held their breath, except one. She looked in the direction of a Black haired girl and recognized her right away. She had been the one who had brought her sister to her. She quickly read her mind and found out about the whole plan. She smiled slightly as she picked up something else from the girl's mind. The smile disappeared when she looked in front of her. She looked up into Batman's eyes and he raised a hand. She closed her eyes tight and prepared herself for the worst. Batman saw this and put his hand on her shoulder. She opened her right eyes slightly and looked at him.

"It's good to see that you're safe and back with us" he said and looked away "But you'll have to pay for your crimes and you know it"

"Then don't take to Arkham! If he's there, every friggin thing that's happened in the past month will be friggin for nothing!" she yelled and lashed out at him.

"Then where do you recommend you should be held?" he asked in a calm tone.

"Belle Reve state penitentiary. I should be able to hold out in there" she crossed her arms and smirked "they ain't that tough in there as far as I've learned through my connections"

"Belle Reve? Are you mad?!" Robin yelled and walked towards her "they'll rip you into pieces!"

"Easy now boy scout" she laughed and put her hands on her hips "I was taught by Bats here to fight, and I do have my normal strength, which won't be taken away by those nasty collars they wear in the Belle Reve. I'll be just fine"

"You do realize that you have to do at least 7 years, don't you Carmen?" her mother asked and she turned around, pulling on her shoulders.

"Then I'll do 7 years, unless I get out early because of good behavior" she smiled and Batman took his hand on her shoulder again.

"Then let's take you there, now" he said and she looked up at him.

"Sure thing" she brought out her hands "just put the cuffs on and let's get going" she said and he looked at her in question.

"Why should I handcuff you?" he asked.

"In case I'll go insane or something I guess" she said and put on the handcuffs herself "let's go" she said and walked towards the Bat plane.

"She really wants to go" Batman looked at Caroline "why's that?"

"She could just want to finally get some lone time, and since she's sane right now, she wants to repay for what she's done. So let her do it Bats" Carol smiled and followed her daughter to the plane.

"Robin" Batman said and Robin turned to look at his mentor "you'll come along with me. Carmen might need some company while we fly back to Belle Reve" he walked to the plane, leaving no choice for Robin but to follow orders. He looked at the others and then followed Batman.

He boarded the plane and looked after Carmen and found her, sitting and humming something he couldn't recognize. He smiled and sat down beside her.

"Hey there Caramel" she looked at him and smiled.

"Hey there little Boy Scout" she teased and leaned against him "guess we won't be seeing each other for quite some time huh?"

"I'll come visit you in the prison. I promise" he smiled and kissed her temple.

"You better hold on to that promise or I'll come after you in 7 years" she smiled and closed her eyes, feeling sleepy.

"Don't worry about me not keeping that promise. I don't think I could stay away from you for too long" he felt sleepy too and fell asleep while holding her around her waist.

* * *

When they arrived at Belle Reve, Caroline shook the two teens gently and made them wake up.

"We there already?" Carmen asked and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and stretched her back. She stood up and followed her mother outside. Her mother was wearing her old suit, a white full body suit with night black boots and gloves.

"Get up Robin. You'll regret it if you don't get to say goodbye before she's in there" Batman said and looked at his ward.

"Why?" He looked up and stretched. Then his eyes widened "she won't be allowed to have any visitors, will she?"

"The chance of that is small. So go and say goodbye" Robin dashed out before Batman had finished his sentence and walked in along with Carmen and her mother. He looked into the floor and Carmen looked at him. Then she looked into the floor herself, sensing his thoughts.

"So that's how it is huh?" she asked and he nodded slightly. She sighed and then smiled "then just promise me one thing Boy wonder" he looked up at her smiling face "promise me this; you'll be there when I get out in 7 years, with some Caramel okay?" she smiled and he smiled back.

"You got it!" he grinned but blushed when he felt a her smacking her lips against his. He widened his eyes and could hear Caroline trying not to burst into laughter. He ignored her and held Carmen's neck. He could feel her parting her lips and he deepened the kiss, shyly putting his tongue in her mouth.

"That's enough!" he heard someone yell and looked forward, breaking the kiss. The prison ward had come out and was looking at Carmen.

"So she's here for rehabilitation?" he asked Caroline and she nodded.

"I already have an agreement with the judge. She's to be in here for 7 years, then she has to be deemed legally sane or…" she swallowed hard and Carmen stepped forward.

"Or I'll go back to Arkham" she said with a brave voice.

"What?" Robin asked and she looked back at him.

"Hey, if I can hold out for 7 years here, Arkham will be like a cake walk" she smiled and let herself get guided away from them by the guard. She looked down into the floor and the tears started falling down her cheek.

Robin looked after her and felt his heart skip a beat and turned around.

#see you in 7 years Caramel# he could hear her laugh slightly.

#I'll be out in 5" she said with confidence in her voice and he felt strangely at ease.

#then I'll see you then I guess# he smiled and could hear her hum again.

* * *

but this is the last Chapter, but there'll be a little Epilouge after this.


	13. Epilouge

Okay so here's the Epilouge.

I know it's short, but i couldn't really fill any more in...

I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters. That right goes to DC Comics and WB. I own only this story, the Danian race, Caroline, Jaqueline and Carmen Ericson

* * *

She sat in her prison cell and looked out at the door. She had been sitting in there for almost 3 years now. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes.

"Half the time's almost done" Carmen said to herself and stood up. She walked to the mirror she had been given. She concentrated and a scar appeared on her face. She traced the huge scar she had gotten in a fight with one of the other inmates. It was long and started just above her left eyebrow and continued diagonally down her face. She closed her eyes and smiled slightly.

"So maybe it was a little tough after all" she laughed to herself and suddenly heard the door being opened. She quickly hid the scar and looked in the direction of the door. In came a person she couldn't quite recognize.

"Hey there gorgeous" the person said and she almost kicked him in the gut when she recognized the voice.

"Robin?" she walked up to him and he smiled at her.

"That's me, I finally got permission to visit you" he stepped back when she threw herself at him and nuzzled her head into his chest.

"I've missed you so much you little piece of…!" she yelled and hugged him tight. She looked up at him "you've friggin grown! Hey no fair little prick!" she smiled slightly.

"Hey, watch your language… but this isn't a pleasure visit" his voice became serious and she looked up at him.

"Jackie's missing from Dania… we don't know where she is"

"What? You come here to tell me that my lil sis' gone?! What a sucky friend you are!" she crossed her arms and pouted.

"I'd rather tell you than having to deal with how you would react when you got out and no one had told you" he looked at her "listen, we have the whole team out looking for her. Green Lantern also talked to the green lantern Corps about this, so we'll find her, okay?" he tried to reassure her and she looked at him.

"You say that the entire Lantern Corps looking for her?" she asked and he nodded. She looked into the floor and sighed "then I guess I can't really ask for much more, can I?" she looked up at him and he smiled.

"You can't, but I will find her somehow"

"Promise?" she asked and out her arms down her sides.

"No, because if you find her first, you'll just brag about it"

"First?" she asked and he smiled.

"Good behavior, remember?" he smiled and she giggled.

"I actually forgot about that" she smiled and hugged him again.

"Your visit's over sir" a guard came in and looked at Robin "let me escort you out" he said and Robin looked at Carmen.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" he kissed her forehead and walked out.

"I know" she smiled slightly and walked to her bed again.

* * *

"Where am I?" Jackie asked and looked around. She was surrounded by small greenish aliens. They were screeching something she couldn't understand. She tried to sit up but got electrocuted and decided to stay down. They screeched at her again and pointed towards some sort of round tank, filled with water. She widened her eyes and feared for the worst.

* * *

So that's the total end of Reunion :C

Hope you guys liked it ;D I know I liked writing it so...

Happy Tuesday everybody!

and I'm working on a sequel for this, so Reviews will really help me get in the mood to write it ;)


End file.
